Therion
by jager1366
Summary: Samael es un hombre que ido de error en error, tras abrir una puerta que no debería haber abierto su vida y su muerte penden de un hilo y tal vez su salvación sea Stella pero ¿querrá ella ayudarlo aunque lo considera su enemigo?


Therion

"Los monstruos y fantasmas son reales. Habitan dentro de nosotros…y a veces ganan" Stephen King

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La voz. La risilla. Tan despreciable…y tan lamentablemente conocida.

Y una vez más, también, se encontró a si mismo en territorio desconocido y se preguntó en que parte de la ciudad se hallaría o si por lo menos estaba en su ciudad o ya lo habían llevado más lejos.

Todo comenzó con ese respingo que la gente normal tiene cuando una pesadilla se vuelve demasiado terrible y el miedo los hace despertar a veces gritando, otras solo transpirando frio. Sin embargo la gente normal olvida al cabo de unos instantes aquello que soñó convenciéndose a si mismo de que no es real y por lo tanto no puede hacerle daño. Pero para él lo real es otro asunto. Después del respingo viene el lento abrir de ojos, sabiendo que no despertara con resaca en su casa después de una peda de todos los demonios del infierno o molido a golpes en algún callejón de su colonia después de haber retado a alguna pandilla ajena al lugar junto con sus "hermanos"…no… Esto no es así. Al abrir los ojos trataría de recordar que fue lo que ha estado haciendo las últimas horas…o días…o meses…todavía no había llegado a los años pero quizá dentro de poco **eso** también sería una realidad.

Después seguirían los descubrimientos: desde que clase de ropa traía o no traía, hasta lo que fuera que hubiesen estado haciendo. Si, así, en plural. Haciendo. Cada vez se perdía más a menudo y por más tiempo en lo que él llamaba el Limbo, ese sitio desierto, yermo, vacío, oscuro, pero por encima de todo frio; mas frio que los polos, mas frio que un puñal atravesando su corazón con lentitud, mas frio que la muerte misma. ¿La muerte? ¡Ja! Un consuelo vano para él, algo inexistente, su destino quizá sería mucho peor con el correr de los días. Eso. Solo empeoraría. Y luego estaba la burla. Se reían de él pues sabían que a la larga ellos ganarían esa batalla…y la risilla le hacía eco en la mente…y la voz le susurraba al oído maldiciones atroces…nadie en el mundo podía ayudarlo, nadie podía entender la oscuridad que llevaba dentro…literalmente. La oscuridad siempre está ahí, llena todo espacio vacío y cubre con su malsano mantillo todo lo que este a su alcance, incluso el alma humana, incluso a los espíritus tornándolos llameantes espectros destructores; y aquí estaba hoy él, el Espíritu Destructor por excelencia. ¿Por qué no se pudo contener aquella noche? "Samael estas más que condenado a ser la destrucción de este universo como lo conocen todos" se dijo a si mismo sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica por su idiotez.

Se puso de pie acompañado por una sinfonía de quejidos y crujidos de todo su adolorido cuerpo, estaba seguro de que por la mañana lo lamentaría más que en ese momento: tenia cortes, raspones, moretones y se sentía cansado como si no hubiese comido en varios días y a la vez sostenido sexo con todas las mujeres en veinte kilómetros a la redonda sin parar. Las piernas se le estremecieron y por un instante creyó que caería pero forzó a su cuerpo a mantenerse erecto. Una vez erguido se dio cuenta de que por lo menos esta vez llevaba playera y pantalones. La ocasión anterior a esta se encontró a si mismo desnudo, tiritando de frio en Toluca y eso si que fue terrible. Tuvo que pasar una semana en la cárcel por "faltas a la moral". ¿La moral de quién? ¡Por todos los dioses paganos! Nadie lo había visto excepto esos malditos cerdos con placa y una mirada aviesa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Aunque esto de ser un Maldito tiene sus ventajas. Había bastado mirarlos a los ojos con odio para que simplemente lo metieran a empellones a la patrulla, lo encerraran y le dieran la primera ropa roñosa que encontraron, tres tallas más grandes que la suya. Se sentía inmensamente ridículo. Sin embargo eso fue mejor que cualquier otra opción, el diablo sabe que hubiera pasado si él fuese un humano cualquiera, a lo mejor ni estaría vivo. Los otros presos que estaban en la misma celda que él permanecían apartados a pesar de que en aquel momento no inspiraba nada de miedo…exceptuando los ojos, era suficiente mirarlos para mantener las distancias, presintiendo que no era bueno acercársele. Era mucho pedir que lo dejaran libre, él sabía que así lo tenían planeado "Ellos". Humillarlo les gustaba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos miro al cielo, había una luna nueva, el símbolo de los que han nacido para ser Chamanes…el nació en luna nueva…y ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo librarse de su propia condena que se había labrado eslabón por eslabón…él que siempre se puso cadenas por sí mismo para poder dejarlas caer cuando quisiera, pues ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo.

Fácil y a la vez difícil. La eterna ambigüedad. A alguien debía de parecerle divertido eso.

En fin. Es hora de empezar la caminata a casa, hay muchos kilómetros de por medio, y seguramente llegara ya bien entrada la mañana…ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha tenido que hacer algo como esto. Observo con detenimiento su entorno y finalmente encontró un punto familiar en el horizonte con el cual guiarse de vuelta a su casa. "¡Demonios!" pensó mirándose los pies descalzos "esto va a doler".

"Por la cadena que llamamos "realidad" estamos conectados…"

Se dejó caer en la vieja cama con un leve quejido de dolor y levantando una tenue nube de polvo; evidenciando una vez más lo que ya tenía claro: hace una semana que no está aquí. Se dio cuenta al mirar los puestos callejeros de periódicos y arrancándole a su memoria una última imagen de su trabajo, de ese modo tuvo una idea aproximada del tiempo transcurrido en el Limbo, aunque seguramente a estas horas ya ni trabajo tendría, seguro que ya lo despidieron a estas alturas…nuevamente. Su estómago emitió una protesta de hambre y él se dio la vuelta en la cama tratando de acallarlo, en lo que a él concernía sentía más cansancio que hambre en aquel instante. Apretó los parpados tratando de dormirse y poco a poco se sintió hundir en el vacío del sueño profundo. En tanto se hundía trono en sus oídos un prolongado aullido, no era lastimero o de dolor; todo lo contrario, transmitía fuerza, poder y una clara amenaza. Detrás del aullido vino un ronco clamor, primero empezó como un fragor tenue, una vibración más percibida que escuchada; luego creció hasta hacerlo temblar, no de terror si no de respeto por la entidad que podía manifestar de aquel modo su dominio.

Y de pronto con un estallido de dolor carmesí contemplo a la Bestia, sintió sus garras encontrarse con su piel, se vio a si mismo tumbado en el suelo cubierto de hojas muertas, musgo, raíces de árboles y piedras; un líquido frio le escurría por todo el cuerpo adquiriendo tonalidades rosáceas ahí donde la Bestia le había herido: llovía. La escena que se ofrecía a sus ojos se veía distorsionada, lejana, como si estuviera siendo contemplada a través de un cristal empañado. Se arrastró por el suelo para ponerse fuera del alcance de aquellas dagas letales, se puso de pie y la contemplo frente a frente: se erguía en dos pies con sus imponentes dos metros de altura, el pelo, de un blanco nacarado, refulgía en la oscuridad de aquel bosque; una línea de pelo encrespado le corría desde la cabeza, atravesando la espalda hasta la punta de la cola en un negro asombroso, erizado por la furia que la dominaba otorgándole un aspecto más amenazador aun. Sus ojos eran amarillos, casi dorados, de pupilas verticales que refulgían de vivacidad e inteligencia, fijos en él, en cada respiración y movimiento. Su hocico estaba contraído en una mueca feroz, sedienta de sangre y no iba a esperar más. Conforme había reparado en todos aquellos detalles la escena había ido tornándose extraordinariamente clara. La Bestia lanzo dos zarpazos, el primero dio contra el árbol cuando Samael se movió, pero el segundo lo alcanzo en la espalda de lleno, arrojándolo otra vez al piso; se volvió sobre un lado solo para mirar a la Bestia lanzarse sobre él, una dentellada directa a la garganta…

Samael grito. Y se calló de la cama en sus prisas por escapar de un ser que no se encontraba realmente ahí. Dio contra el cemento frio tirando algunas cosas que se encontraban en el mueblecillo junto a su cama: unas monedas, llaves y un vaso que se hizo añicos con un tintineo de cristal roto. Miró a su alrededor seguro de que en cualquier momento, desde cualquier rincón oscuro la Bestia Blanca surgiría para aniquilarlo. Poco a poco se calmó el desbocado latir de su corazón, su respiración se acompaso y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie ahí acechándolo, además de que no cualquiera podía acabar con él…aunque…quizá un ser así si podría…. Una punzada de dolor en la espalda lo hizo levantarse e ir hasta el espejo del viejísimo tocador, se levantó la playera y al contemplarse la piel de la espalda vio en ella las marcas de unas garras de no hacía mucho tiempo, e incluso le pareció oír de nuevo –o tal vez lo imagino- aquel prolongado aullar.

"Ven ahora la puerta va a abrirse…"

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su vida iba a terminar como estaba a punto de suceder, primero se habría carcajeado de ese alguien, y luego le hubiera vuelto loco de terror con el Cambio para enseguida destrozarlo con garras y dientes y comérselo. La carne y sangre humanas eran exquisitamente tibias y deliciosas. Cuando mataba se regodeaba en rasgar la piel de sus víctimas, de sentir esa carne abriéndose entre sus garras, el correr de ese líquido carmesí entibiándole ahí donde caía o sintiendo su sabor metálico en la boca.

Si. Era perfecto.

Matar era placentero, sobre todo porque solo lo hace de vez en vez, si lo hiciera continuamente no tendría ya ningún atractivo, seria aburrido, al fin y al cabo los corderos siempre venían solos al matadero, quien entraba en su territorio no volvía a ver la luz solar jamás. Además quiénes normalmente entraban en sus dominios no eran más que la basura de la sociedad humana, nadie los iba a extrañar; ella podía percibirlo, los corrompidos saben mucho mejor que los inocentes.

Vivía en una zona donde las casas estaban separadas entre sí por al menos tres kilómetros, aquel reducto era un inmenso bosque con uno que otro claro aquí y allá, salpicándolo con un rio y una laguna cercana. Aquí se vivía en paz y tranquilidad, sobre todo para alguien que se impacientaba con facilidad con las cosas complicadas y ruidosas de lo que ella denominaba "allá afuera"; como si el bosque fuese un mundo aparte. A Stella le gustaba sentirlo así: un mundo ajeno, su mundo, un mundo que ella protegería a toda costa. Se llevaba bien con los vecinos pero ninguno era su amigo, ella no los necesita, los años que ha permanecido sola han dejado su huella: relacionarse a nivel profundo con otros es imposible; su existencia es conocida solo por unas cuantas criaturas sobrenaturales a las cuales ve de vez en vez. Ver solamente la superficie no compromete, es como mirar un lindo escaparate para luego alejarse sin comprar nada. Además su forma de vida casi exige que sea de este modo, cazar humanos es fácil, pero deshacerse de las evidencias a veces es complicado. Además tiene sus propias reglas que seguir, so pena de verse metida en líos.

Y quizá ha cometido el primer error en mucho tiempo…aunque hay que tomar en cuenta que aquel ente no era humano, así que quizá las reglas tengan que torcerse para adaptarse a la situación. Ella creía que los Malditos habían dejado de existir porque la mayoría de las personas ya están maldecidas de una o de otra forma, solos se encadenan, solos se encierran, solos se condenan; ya no hace falta un Hibrido que los impulse. Solo mirar desde lejos como se torturan, matan y flagelan a sí mismos es divertido, siempre y cuando no te salpique la sangre. Pero definitivamente aquel tipo es un Maldito o quizás…tal vez no sea solo "un" si no "el". Bueno al menos lo había marcado, tenía grabado el aroma, el sabor de su sangre en la mente. Se volverían a hallar y entonces… ¿Quién podía saberlo? Tal vez lo destruiría y tal vez no. Morir no era importante, solo se regresa al lugar del que se salió, todo está en la naturaleza e ir en contra de ella es ganarse un castigo, a veces es mejor dejarse llevar; los cambios importantes siempre suceden por una razón así que ¿Para qué llevarles la contra? Por ello Stella no luchaba contra su naturaleza cruel y perversa, los humanos abundaban ¿Y qué? No por eso eran la raza superior, como tan jactanciosamente proclaman. Ese maldito orgullo de sentirse superiores que los demás -incluso entre ellos mismos- es lo que está labrando su destrucción. Lástima que en el proceso muchos inocentes pagaran con su sangre los errores ajenos.

Y hablando de inocentes…tenía que ir a verlos a "ellos"…odiaba las ciudades pero por ellos era capaz de visitar esos enormes pozos de corrupción de vez en cuando, quedarse ahí no era una opción…aunque algunas veces cruzaba por su mente inevitablemente, sin embargo ellos no sabían nada y era preferible así.

La ignorancia es la felicidad más perfecta.

Si tan solo ella hubiese permanecido de ese modo.

Ahora ya era tarde: sabia. Ya no podía ignorar los conocimientos que había adquirido y el alto precio que pago por ellos.

Su curiosidad siempre fue su mayor defecto…y virtud…

"Cae la luna la Bestia va a salir…" Ordo Funebris

Aquella noche ella caminaba en el bosque tan solo para pasar las horas, ser insomne dejaba mucho tiempo libre. Entonces comenzó a llover. Primero fue una llovizna fina como sal, luego se convirtió en franca tormenta con grandes gotas y truenos rasguñando el cielo de colores añil. Fue cuando percibió su olor: había un intruso en su bosque. Caminando con sigilo entre la vegetación avanzo en la dirección contraria a la que soplaba el viento, el cual le traía ese extraño aroma: agradable al primer respiro, pero detrás de la primera impresión estaba algo que olía a corrupción, como algo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua pudriéndose. La lluvia le resbalaba por la piel empapando su largo cabello y sus ropas ya casi saturadas por completo del frio líquido haciendo que se le pegaran al cuerpo como si las tuviera tatuadas. Se agazapo tras un árbol particularmente ancho y desde ahí atisbo una madriguera abandonada, un hombre de, aparentemente, elevada estura se había sentado en la entrada del agujero y parecía estarle hablando al aire, a veces elevaba la voz como si se enfureciera con alguien invisible. En tanto observaba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad propia de un niño que jamás ha visto tales cosas. Así mismo movía las manos, los brazos o la cabeza cuidadosamente, como si temiera lastimarse o fuese un bebe probando un cuerpo que no comprende o que no es suyo. Hubo un momento en que levanto la cara y ella vio unas facciones afiladas, un poco toscas pero de alguna forma acordes con el resto de él. Mas sus ojos…eran negros como pozos sin fondo y la mirada transmitía un odio aún más hondo, se miró las manos mientras decía en voz apenas audible a aquella distancia: "¡Ya cállate! Por más que grites no te dejare "salir"… ¡ah! Cada vez que logro tomar el control recuerdo que bien se siente tener un cuerpo; sentir frio, calor, el tacto de las cosas…de las personas". El modo en que dijo las últimas palabras fue escalofriante. Y entonces ella comprendió que aquel no era un humano común y corriente.

Como si aquella comprensión fuera una señal el viento cambio de dirección. A pesar de la lluvia el aire llevo su presencia hasta él. Aquel ser se puso de pie en cuanto llego a sus sentidos la esencia de Stella y la busco con la mirada, tratando de distinguirla entre la oscuridad y la espesa cortina de lluvia. Stella en vez de esconderse dio un paso fuera de la protección del árbol, su piel pareció brillar tenue y fantasmagóricamente entre la vegetación mojada. Lo miro con desprecio desde sus pupilas de color dorado y esbozo una leve sonrisa de burla, como si lo retara, quería saber de qué era capaz un Maldito. Si. Ya sabía qué clase de entidad era… ¿Lo sabría él? A veces sucedía que los humanos eran poseídos porque eran blancos fáciles de fuerzas que no alcanzaban a comprender; otros permitían a esas fuerzas habitar dentro de sus cuerpos a cambio de poder. Su carne y sangre tenían que saber exquisito, sería un placer aniquilarlo y además ofrecía un reto, seguro que sabía algunos trucos y no tiene conocimiento de lo que ella es.

Él sonrió también, anticipando un placer que creía seguro, no porque solo se tratara de una mujer o porque estaban completamente solos en medio del bosque, si no porque se sentía superior a cualquiera; olvidando que había otros Habitantes en el Lado Oscuro de la Luna, en este Mundo Oculto. Avanzo hacia ella con decisión en tanto el viento agitaba con violencia los árboles, como queriéndolos arrancar de raíz; el tronar del cielo reverberaba por doquier y el brillo plateado de las centellas los iluminaba intermitentemente como un estrobo. Él se detuvo a unos pasos de ella momentáneamente desconcertado porque no retrocedía, estaba acostumbrado a que le tuvieran miedo. Al contrario, la mueca de desprecio y burla se hizo más pronunciada. Intuyo que algo no estaba bien. La miro a los ojos tratando de discernir que pasaba y le pareció ver de repente a una entidad animal atisbando desde ahí, la cual le gruño una advertencia, sin embargo al segundo siguiente creyó haberlo imaginado.

Mientras, Stella se divertía con sus titubeos, aunque también sabía que pronto se daría cuenta de lo que ella es realmente, tenía por fuerza que ser más perspicaz que los humanos, no creía que hubiese visto uno de su raza antes pues son muy pocos los que quedan.

Él avanzo y ella también encontrándose a la mitad del espacio que los separaba, él trato de agarrarla por los hombros, pero ella lo esquivo con rapidez para luego propinarle un codazo en la parte baja de la espalda. Algo crujió en aquel sitio y el calló de bruces, se dio la vuelta y la miró con incredulidad, a pesar de eso se puso en pie de nuevo, sentía una molestia leve en toda la espalda, mas ese no es su cuerpo así que no siente el dolor como los demás. Trató de atraparla de nuevo cubriendo la distancia que los separaba a grandes zancadas y en esta ocasión logro tomarla de la ropa. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, ella frunció un poco el ceño y el creyó que era de enojo; empero tarde se dio cuenta del equívoco. Sintió que la atmosfera cambiaba en torno a ellos, como si el aire se espesara, se calentara y comprimiera. Entonces de improviso el aire entre ellos estalló, pero solo lo impulso a él con una fuerza sorprendente y lo azoto contra unas piedras que sobresalían del piso, se quedó unos segundos ahí tratando de recuperar la respiración. Jadeando se enderezo un poco, sin llegar a ponerse de pie y la miro con envidia: ella podía manipular Elementales; él no podía hacer semejante hazaña. Pero también sabía hacer lo que los humanos generalizaban como "magia". Desde ese cuerpo extendió una ola de energía negativa, que viajo por el aire hasta darle alcance a ella, se volvió un torbellino gris que la rodeo haciendo ondear sus ropas y la vegetación cercana, sin embargo a pesar de los pequeños cortes que le provocaba en la piel ella no hizo nada por quitarse, en su lugar alzo los brazos hacia las copas de los árboles. Nuevamente la atmosfera cambio, solo que en esta ocasión el flujo de energía venia de arriba, de los árboles. Esta energía envolvió a la mujer con un leve brillo verdoso y disolvió la energía negativa como si la absorbiera. Durante el proceso la mujer permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió esbozando de nuevo esa sonrisa sardónica que tanto lo enervaba. Mas ella ya comenzaba a cansarse de aquel juego y pronto le revelaría su verdadera naturaleza. Él murmuro algo entre dientes que sonó como "bruja" y ella acentuó su sonrisa; ya exasperado se puso de pie y entrelazo las manos susurrando un hechizo. Esta vez de ella fue el turno de asombrarse, pues desde el cielo se precipito un relámpago, se movió apenas a tiempo de esquivarlo, más una y otra vez aquella fuerza trataba de darle alcance y entendió que mientras el continuara la invocación los relámpagos la perseguirían. Así pues dio rienda suelta a su furia, abriendo las compuertas que mantenían a la Bestia encerrada. El relámpago la golpeo con fuerza, pero lo que ahora se manifestaba era más potente. Su cuerpo cambio mientras envuelta en el fulgor de la electricidad avanzaba hacia él: su piel blanca se tornó peluda, los huesos se acomodaron para dar forma a este ente, su cabello se pegó a su cuerpo alargándose y revolviéndose con el resto del pelo recién nacido hasta formar una línea de color negro a lo largo de la espalda, las uñas se volvieron armas mortales, su rostro adquirió una forma lobuna y sus pupilas eran verticales. Ante él estaba un ser que creía ya desaparecido.

Cambiando de posición las manos invoco toda la energía negativa a su alcance, que no era mucha en aquel sitio; pues esta se encuentra generalmente cerca de los humanos. La Bestia Blanca gruño y se lanzó al ataque. Cuando Stella estuvo a menos de un paso de él dejo libre la energía negativa que la golpeo tan fuerte que la levanto un palmo del suelo antes de chocar contra el tronco de un árbol que crujió ante la agresión. La loba callo entre la hojarasca aturdida, sacudía la cabeza confusa y no iba a dejar que se recuperara. Mas cuando se acercaba, la Bestia Blanca se irguió de nuevo dejando escapar un largo y potente aullido que lo hizo temblar como si el sonido hiciera eco en su interior haciendo patente una clara amenaza. En el aire vibro un ronco clamor que creció casi hasta ser insoportable. De repente con un estallido de descomunal poder la Bestia se lanzó sobre él hiriéndole con sus garras, a pesar de que la esquivaba con los grandes reflejos que tenía; ella siempre le producía rasguños por todas partes. Un breve vistazo a sus ojos le revelo que ahí solo había furia animal y deseos de destruir al que tenía delante. Pero la distracción le valió un fortísimo golpe que lo mando al piso cubierto de hojas muertas, musgo, raíces de árboles y piedras. La lluvia le corría por la cara y el resto del cuerpo, tiñéndose de rosáceo cuando lavaba accidentalmente sus heridas. Se arrastró por el suelo para ponerse fuera del alcance de aquellas dagas letales. Se puso de pie y la contemplo frente a frente. Intuyo que ya no esperaría más, la Bestia estaba hambrienta y exigía su tributo de sangre. En el segundo anterior al asalto final la entidad que compartía cuerpo con su anfitrión se retrajo dejando a Samael de pie ante la Bestia Blanca. Samael vio con horror a aquella masa de pelo armada con garras y colmillos írsele encima. La Bestia lanzo dos zarpazos, el primero dio contra el árbol detrás de él cuando se movió apenas a tiempo; pero el segundo lo alcanzo en la espalda de lleno, arrojándolo otra vez al piso, se giró sobre un costado levemente aturdido solo para ver a la criatura lanzarse sobre él: una dentellada directa a la garganta…

Desesperado invoco un nombre de poder, entonces el aire y la lluvia parecieron ralentizarse hasta detenerse por completo, Samael sintió como gran parte de su energía salía de su cuerpo para unirse a la fuerza del viento y la lluvia. El movimiento se reanudo de pronto con un destello blanco y frio, tan potente que un par de árboles jóvenes cayeron abatidos, la Bestia salió despedida barriendo el piso para finalmente quedar tirada jadeando con algunas quemaduras en la piel, el sitio se llenó con el olor a pelo chamuscado. Samael no se detuvo a contemplar el daño, echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus mermadas fuerzas y se perdió en el bosque. En tanto Stella se puso de pie dolorida, recupero su forma habitual revisando sus heridas. No eran muy graves, para mañana ya estarían curadas, aquel tipo no podría decir lo mismo; el daño infligido por un Cambiaformas es muy difícil de restañar. Dio media vuelta y se marchó a casa. Ya se volverían a hallar y entonces no habría nada que lo salvara, pondría todos sus recursos en ello.

"Lo apuñalan con sus cuchillos de acero, pero simplemente no puede matar a la bestia"

Samael abrió los ojos en la penumbra de su casa, por unos segundos contemplo los paneles blancos del techo antes de darse verdadera cuenta de que estaba despierto, pues la sombra del sueño en el que recién se encontraba aun le pesaba en los parpados. De repente una risita maligna hizo eco en la habitación y él se puso alerta del todo incorporándose en la cama. Miró alrededor suyo tratando de ubicar la fuente del ruido. Se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la otra habitación y ahí encontró al dueño de la risilla: era una entidad un tanto translucida pues no tenía un cuerpo propio… bueno compartía el de Samael junto con otro espíritu, más aun así no era suyo, solo era un medio para estar en este plano; llevar a cabo sus planes y disfrutar de paso de algunos placeres carnales. En este instante podía hacerse visible porque tenía la habilidad y fuerzas necesarias para recoger partículas sueltas de materia, ordenarlas y otorgarse a sí mismo la forma que quiera. En verdad ni el propio Samael estaba seguro de que clase de ser era el, ni cuál era su nombre real. Decía llamarse Leteo. Y hoy se hallaba ahí dando la apariencia de estar muy cómodo sentado en el desvencijado sillón. La forma que siempre elegía era una versión del propio Samael, siempre armado con una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos totalmente negros, incluso en la parte que debían ser blancos. Había veces –como esta- en que los "Otros" preferían verse frente a frente con él, aunque no podían alejarse mucho, estaban irremediablemente unidos a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- inquirió Samael

-Nada, solo ver tu cara después de tu encuentro con la Bestia Blanca- la sonrisa de Leteo creció considerablemente

-Ah sí claro, fue muy divertido, sobre todo la parte en que Scias le tuvo miedo y me dejo enfrentarla de improviso- contesto Samael

-¡Ja ja ja ja!- rio Leteo- ¿No te gustan las sorpresas?-

-Les recuerdo que si muero se van conmigo y esa, sí que sería una sorpresa para el Emperador-

-Tonterías, Scias sabía que no te mataría, eres muy hábil… por algo pudiste abrir la Entrada-

-¡Cállate! No me lo recuerdes-

-Que quisquilloso estas hoy- Leteo hizo un mohín de aparente disgusto y se disolvió en el aire para luego reaparecer al lado de Samael y susurrarle al oído: -el tiempo se aproxima, la piedra ha comenzado a rodar cuesta abajo-

-Jamás dejare que abran la Entrada-

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Trono de nuevo la risa, primero en los oídos de Samael y luego llenó la casa entera con su ritmo burlón

Poco a poco se disolvió la risa, hasta dejar solo un débil recordatorio en su mente. Muy a su pesar sabía que tenía razón: el tiempo se agota. Y aun no podía hallar una solución…que estupidez la suya por haberse sentido superior a aquellos que le advirtieron acerca de invocar la Entrada solo. Se necesitaban al menos trece para tener cierto control y aun así no había garantía de nada. En el fondo era consciente de que lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido era morir…hoy en día morir ni siquiera era una opción porque no estaba seguro de las consecuencias. Presa de una intensa furia le soltó un puñetazo a la pared, provocando que la, ya de por si, dañada pintura se descascarillara más. Con la mano punzándole regreso a la cama y se acostó, en la lejanía aulló un perro mientras él cerraba los ojos. En la pantalla oscura de sus parpados empezaron a formarse imágenes. Antes de caer de nuevo en esas visiones carmesí un par de carcajadas le acompañaron hasta el límite de lo consciente y ahí le dejaron precipitarse en esa irrealidad.

"Vislumbrar el futuro no siempre es agradable y nunca es como lo esperamos"

La Tierra arde, desde sus cimientos hasta la más alta montaña, el viento sopla caliente y levanta cenizas por doquier como si desmenuzaran papel. En el cielo brilla un hirviente sol rojizo, el cual derrama su potente luz entre las ruinas de lo que fue; los arboles totalmente secos señalan hacia el cielo como millones de dedos cadavéricos. Finalmente todo yace corrompido: el agua corre negra por el agrietado suelo dejando una peste nauseabunda a su paso, pocas formas de vida se mueven ya…y seguramente pronto dejaran de hacerlo. Algunas nubes tormentosas se arremolinan en el cielo, la lluvia cae amarillenta sobre el mundo carcomido…solo dos entidades se mueven en el páramo en que se ha tornado este maldecido lugar.

Una es una enorme criatura blanca, de forma canina que le gruñe al otro ente. Este es de piel escarlata y coriácea, de su espalda nacen dos alas escamosas y enormes que agita para mantener alejada a la criatura pálida. Su cara aun denota rasgos humanoides, mas sus ojos revelan las tinieblas que lo dominan. Entonces la criatura blanca encaja sus garras y colmillos en el ala del ente escarlata haciéndolo rugir de dolor. La sangre negruzca escurrió entre las armas marfileñas y naturales de la criatura blanquecina dejándole un sabor conocido y a la vez diferente. La criatura blanca boqueo sintiendo correr aquella sangre venenosa en su interior. Con una terrible arcada la criatura vomito sangre, presa de un dolor atroz cayó al suelo terroso levantando una nubecilla de cenizas que se quedaron flotando en el aire a su alrededor. La vista se le empañaba y la vida amenazaba con escapársele, miro al ente escarlata con odio…de improviso un latigazo de dolor la hizo encogerse en sí misma y aullarle a la bendita tierra que una vez los albergo a "Ellos"…el dolor era demasiado espantoso…insoportable…

Allá, en lo lejano del bosque, Stella despertaba agitada, sudando copiosamente, aferraba con ambas manos las cobijas de su cama como si fuesen su salvavidas. Se tocó el abdomen donde una vaga pulsación le recordaba el dolor que había sentido en el sueño. Se levantó y camino hasta la cocina donde tomo a grandes tragos varios vasos de agua, sentía que su interior ardía de desasosiego. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un simple sueño o algo que podría ser? Poco a poco su respiración se normalizo y con la mente más clara trato de convencerse a sí misma que no era nada…más algo le decía que no era así. Si el mundo se acaba…"ellos" sufrirán y eso…eso es imperdonable.

"Aunque detenga la noche con un toque de la mano siempre perseguiré esa sombra de deseo que llamamos ´sueño´"

Samael comía su frugal y solitaria comida, masticando con lentitud cada bocado, de algún modo parecía una vaca rumiando. Sus pensamientos brincaban de un lado a otro como un conejo asustado sin prestar mayor atención a las conexiones. Rememoro su último sueño, la Bestia Blanca estaba en el, pero ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se había referido Leteo con que "la piedra ya ha comenzado a rodar"?

Siempre había hecho las cosas porque así lo quería…

-A mí nadie me manipula- le dijo a la habitación casi vacía

Miro el frutero que contenía solo un par de manzanas, parte del poco mobiliario y se preguntó por enésima vez en que parte el camino perdió todo, cuando fue que se quedó solo. ¿Acaso su encuentro con la Bestia Blanca había sido más que casualidad? Aunque también reparo en el hecho de que desde que abrió la Entrada su vida había sido constantemente manipulada por "Ellos". De algún modo la vida de todos es manipulada por el resto del mundo, ni siendo un ermitaño podría salvarse de eso…entonces ¿Hasta qué punto decidimos por nuestro libre albedrio y que medida es manipulación y/o destino?

Samael suspiro de mera desesperación. Miro a través de la empañada ventana alta el cielo nublado de color ceniciento, ¿Había algo allá afuera que pudiera salvar su deplorable existencia?

"Este soy yo, para siempre, uno de los perdidos ..." Nightwish

Samael fue un niño como cualquier otro…al menos hasta que quienes cuidaban de él fallecieron de un modo o de otro. La violencia pareció querer marcarlo desde el principio. Y lo logro. Hombres y mujeres importantes para él desaparecieron uno a uno y fijo su mente en la idea de que no valía la pena acercarse a nadie porque al final todos lo abandonaban. El rencor sembró una semilla en su alma. Quienes le procuraron un poco de atención y cuidado después de aquellas muertes no quisieron darse cuenta de la línea de egoísmo que Samael seguía…porque después de todo nadie importaba más que él mismo. Todos terminarían yéndose, pero no podía huir de sí mismo. Aunque algunas veces lo intentaría creyendo encontrar una salida en el suicidio. Empero el Destino jamás le permitió morir, las circunstancias y ciertas personas siempre le salvaron la vida.

La mayor parte del tiempo solo tuvo que preocuparse por sí mismo…o al menos esa impresión daba, ya que la creciente hostilidad en él lo condujo a través de derroteros que solo acentuaron su egoísmo y falta de empatía. Llegando al extremo de sentir felicidad ante el dolor ajeno. Todo eso se volvió un círculo vicioso, en el cual él no ayudaba a nadie y los demás se alejaban de él frente a sus modos hirientes que tenían la malsana habilidad de darle a las personas donde más les dolía en el momento menos oportuno.

"Todos se fueron…todos…solo ella se quedó…pero al final…"

Así el circulo se cerraba con la idea de que las personas se iban porque no le querían, cuando que la realidad era que el los hería una y otra vez, hasta que lo abandonaban, como si en algún rincón hondo de su ser hubiera una conexión errónea que lo impulsaba a sabotearse a sí mismo…como si no mereciera ser feliz.

Toda esa carga emocional lo llevó a experimentar con la magia, de la más simple hasta la hechicería y la brujería. Buscando en viejas librerías, donde muchas veces ya estaban a punto de cerrar por quiebra; halló antiquísimos volúmenes de magia. Incluso dio con uno cuyas pastas estaban hechas de madera y las hojas de algo amarillento que parecía pergamino de la mejor calidad, en caso contrario no habrían durado tanto. En el se describían hechizos y ritos sumamente antiguos. Uno de ellos se titulaba: La Entrada.

Ese fue el principio del fin.

La Entrada. Un mito dentro de la magia negra. Se suponía que ese rito abría un portal… ¿Hacia dónde? Nadie lo sabía. Algunos creían que cada vez que se abría daba a un lugar distinto, otros que daba al infierno. Pero hasta ahora nadie podía decirlo con certeza puesto que no vivía ni una sola persona que lo hubiese intentado con éxito.

Todos habían muerto en el intento.

Y Samael tenía que ser la excepción.

El rito describía los objetos y símbolos que había que disponer, la fase lunar y la hora en que debía llevarse a cabo. Mas también decía que trece personas debían hacer el rito. Samael pregunto en algunos lugares y a algunos conocidos sobre este hechizo. En lo único en que estaban de acuerdo los pocos que tenían conocimiento de el, era que tenía que respetar el número de personas. Todo lo demás era opcional.

Empero Samael siguió todas las reglas menos esa, ya que nadie quería acompañarlo en su experimento.

Vagaba por la ciudad tratando de resolver aquel inoportuno inconveniente, tachando a todos los que se negaron a cooperar de cobardes. ¿Es que acaso nadie quería el gran poder que se podía obtener a través de la Entrada?

Un día se paró en una calle esperando la luz roja para atravesar la avenida, exhausto de tanto caminar a la deriva. Y entonces sucedió. Un enorme camión que iba a exceso de velocidad empujo una moto al tratar de rebasarla. El hombre que iba en la moto barrió el suelo junto con el vehículo sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo, hasta estrellarse en un muro. Su cuerpo destrozado escurría sangre por todas partes…no tardaría en morir. Samael se acercó sin conciencia completa de lo que hacía junto con muchos otros curiosos, se inclinó sobre el caído rozándolo apenas con la punta de los dedos y le robo su energía vital. Para cuando la ambulancia llegó, el hombre había dejado de existir, pero Samael ya se había ido.

Entonces supo que haría.

Supo el modo de reunir la energía de las personas necesarias para el rito.

A partir de aquel día empleo sus vagabundeos de ir de hospital en hospital buscando a los moribundos y desahuciados. Se llevó la vitalidad de hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños y bebes; nada lo detendría. Necesitó tomar la vida de más de trece personas, ya que hubiese sido necesario matar gente sana para solo tomar lo indispensable.

Almacenando esa energía dentro de sí mismo llego la noche del ritual. La hora indicada desato lo inevitable:

Samael, sin ninguna prenda de ropa encima, se puso al centro de la habitación marcada en sus cuatro paredes, techo y piso con símbolos antiquísimos e invocaciones en latín aparte de la que iba a pronunciar. Coloco las manos frente al pecho formando con sus dedos el símbolo final, pues en su piel se hallaban inscritos los signos más importantes de los que se hallaban en los muros; la habitación se hallaba iluminada únicamente con velas de todos tamaños; eso aunado al aroma del incienso le daba al cuadro general un aura de misticismo.

Y la invocación comenzo: "El corazón de la noche, siempre que el cambio del poder del mal y esclavizado mundo discípulo Malleficarum"

Una y otra vez repetía estas palabras y por cada vez liberaba la energía de alguien a quien le había arrebatado la vida, entonces una vela de las que había a sus pies oscilaba y la flama se hacía más grande con la energía que quedaba en ella. Frente a Samael había un marco trazado, en sus cuatro ángulos había sellos protectores y en el suelo uno de contención inscritos todos en pergamino, solo por si acaso. Pronuncio el mantra una última vez y el marco se ilumino en dorado absorbiendo la flama de las velas alimentadas por las vidas que robara.

La Entrada estaba abierta.

Fue cuando todo empezó a salir mal.

La luz se intensifico hasta hacerse cegadora, de la entrada emergieron unas formas negras semejantes a sombras; en medio de un calor insoportable y un viento abrazador que apago todas las velas. Tomado por sorpresa Samael deshizo el símbolo de las manos, segundo error. Las sombras se abalanzaron sobre él rodeándolo en un huracán de negrura y calló de rodillas, se arrastró por el suelo saliendo del símbolo protector, tercer error. Llego hasta el sello que se encontraba en el suelo y lo tomo con la mano izquierda, lo levanto hasta la intensa luz con mucho esfuerzo y lo mantuvo ahí durante unos cuantos segundos, rezando porque fuera suficiente para parar aquello, segundos que se le antojaron una eternidad… Tan repentinamente como empezó la luz, se fue y Samael se desmayó.

"La luz que despierta de la oscuridad…"

Ella…la única que se quedó cuando todos le habían dado la espalda…pero más le hubiera valido alejarse…cumplió su promesa hasta la última consecuencia…tal como ella misma aseguro…

Se conocían casi desde siempre, incluso afirmaban que habían compartido varias vidas previas y de algún modo hallaron la forma de ser felices, a pesar de los problemas en los que se metían por querer estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella…

Llego para quedarse tiempo después de que el invocara la Entrada, cuando aún no estaba del todo consciente de todas las consecuencias de ese irreflexivo acto. Siempre se hablaban con la verdad aunque sonara cruel, bajo este contexto él le hablo de la entrada y de "Ellos". Ella no lo acuso de nada ni le marco error alguno, simplemente le dijo: "Lo hecho, hecho esta; algún día le encontraremos una solución" y su vida siguió adelante con algunos encuentros ocasionales con "Ellos". Era más fácil mantenerlos encerrados cuando ella vivía.

Al menos hasta aquella madrugada.

El reloj marcaba las tres cuando algo hizo vibrar la puerta del cuarto que compartían; eso los despertó por completo en una fracción de segundo. Ella no quería que Samael abriera la puerta, le dijo que si lo hacía nada volvería a ser igual. Sin embargo él se sonrió de ese modo tan jactancioso que tenía muy arraigado, y se levantó.

Al abrir la puerta un vendaval arrojo a Samael al piso, ella trato de ayudarlo, mas sus fuerzas eran inferiores a las de él y a las de la entidad que provocaba aquella tormenta personal. Samael se enojaba y desesperaba más con cada segundo que pasaba sin atinar a defenderse con nada, hasta que la ira fue imposible de dominar.

Hubo un destello y el aire se calmó dejando en su lugar un aroma como a flores muertas y de algún modo ella supo que Samael había herido gravemente al espíritu que lo reto. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente de la impresión se acercó a él, que aún continuaba en el piso y miraba fijamente la puerta abierta, con la intensión de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Como un rayo el pensamiento de que su primera impresión había sido errada la atravesó -mientras se acercaba a Samael- que no había pasado nada grave, que no era la primera vez que espíritus vagabundos lo retaban a causa de sus habilidades innatas. Todo eso cruzo en un segundo su mente. Ella se le acerco, se puso en cuclillas y lo toco en el hombro. El volteo con lentitud deliberada y la miro con ojos fríos y calculadores.

Ese no era Samael.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, ella retrocedió un par de pasos al preguntar:

-¿Quién eres?- "Ellos" nunca le habían dado un nombre

-Puedes llamarme Scias, aunque será lo último que hagas. Nos estorbas-

Entonces Scias tomo una de las espadas colgadas en la pared detrás de él, a Samael le gustaba coleccionarlas. El sonido metálico al desenvainar la hoja la impulso a pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de Samael varias veces, con la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta.

Pero fue inútil.

Scias atravesó con la espada su corazón. Luego, en un acto de inmensa crueldad, se retrajo dejando a Samael en posesión de la conciencia.

Samael tomo conciencia de la empuñadura metálica entre sus manos levantadas a la altura del esternón, y su mirada recayó en el rostro pálido de ella…bajó la mirada de su rostro y recorrió lo poco de la hoja que sobresalía del cuerpo pequeño y frágil frente a él y por varios segundos no pudo conciliar todas esas imágenes, hasta que un hilillo de sangre tibia escurrió por la hoja hasta el piso salpicándole los pies descalzos. La primera reacción de él al darse plena cuenta de que sostenía el arma homicida fue retirarla del cuerpo de ella, entonces esta callo sobre la cama sangrando con profusión, una enorme mancha carmesí se extendió con velocidad de vértigo por las sábanas blancas. Samael dejó caer la espada ensangrentada, horrorizado hasta el paroxismo del dolor. La abrazo desesperado, sin saber qué hacer, completamente anonadado. Lloraba y sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de ella…con un postrero esfuerzo la joven lo abrazo y le susurro: "te amo"…no hubo más palabras, ella dejo caer con un golpe seco los brazos, se estremeció un poco y luego se quedó quieta para siempre…

Ella…Lucia…

Mas esa luz ya se ha extinguido…

Primer error: creerse superior a todos

"La luz no es tan rápida como cree. No importa cuán rápido corra, siempre encuentra que la oscuridad llego primero y que la está esperando"

Stella descendió de su jeep en una calle como cualquier otra de la ciudad. No era un barrio rico, pero tampoco estaba en los cinturones de miseria tan comunes en cualquier época de la historia.

"Ellos" vivían aquí.

La casa era de la época colonial y tenía tres pisos; en la parte baja había una cafetería que siempre tenía gente, los pisos superiores eran la vivienda.

Todavía recordaba su lejana infancia… y el modo trágico en que su vida se quebró para siempre… Sangre derramada…muerte por doquier…soledad absoluta… aprender solo como controlar el Cambio no es fácil… ¿Cuántos asesinatos cometió en el proceso? Ya ni lo recuerda… tal vez incontables.

Stella entro en la cafetería acompañada por aquellos lúgubres pensamientos y se sentó ante una mesa de una sola silla situada en un rincón apartado, dejando claro que no esperaba o quería compañía. Una jovencita sonriente se acercó a ofrecerle el menú, pero cuando la reconoció amplio más la sonrisa y le dijo que en un momento le llevaba lo de siempre; saltaba a la vista que era una clienta frecuente.

Aunque la realidad era otra, ella no estaba ahí solo por placer.

La joven regreso con un cappuccino con crema irlandesa y una rebanada de pay de queso con zarzamoras. Intercambiaron algunas cortesías y datos generales con lo que Stella pudo deducir lo que quería saber. Luego la jovencita se fue y ella fue libre de tomar su café y comer su pay, en tanto leía el libro que llevaba consigo. Aproximadamente una hora después Stella dejo sobre la mesa el importe de lo consumido más una generosa propina y salió.

Aún estaban bien, aun funcionaba el trato…

Camino hacia un parque cercano y se sentó en una banca de piedra bajo un sauce con la intención de pensar un rato, aunque una parte de ella ansiaba irse de la ciudad. El viento hizo ondear sus cabellos y las ramas del sauce, los recuerdos acudieron presurosos al llamado de la memoria y la nostalgia.

"¡Oh dios ¡No me abandones ... en esta sangrienta noche eterna ...!" Rapsodia

Cuando Samael abrió los ojos solo la tenue luz lunar se filtraba entre las densas sombras de la habitación. Su mente estaba confusa y no atinaba a discernir porque estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cara casi pegada a la pared y desnudo. Trato de levantarse con lo que algunas partes de su cuerpo le ardieron con intensidad, aun así se puso de pie para accionar el apagador.

Al encender la luz contemplo la habitación con las velas desordenadas y parafina regada aquí y allá en pequeños charcos solidificados, los dibujos e invocaciones de las paredes se veían macabros en el cuarto vacío de muebles y a la luz del foco pálido. Luego miro su propio cuerpo con la tinta de los símbolos corrida por la transpiración, tenía algunas quemaduras leves en la enrojecida piel. Sin atinar a la primera a darse ninguna explicación de su condición actual, forzó su mente tratando de recordar…sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera un par de voces resonaron en la habitación:

-¿No recuerdas lo que has hecho?- inquirió la primera voz

-Nos sacaste del otro lado estúpido humano- afirmo otra voz

-Tan patético ¿Crees que puedes dominarnos, hacernos esclavos de tu voluntad?-

-¡Ja ja ja ja!- trono por vez primera esa irritante risa

-¿Quiénes o que son ustedes?- se atrevió a preguntar Samael

Entonces se hicieron visibles dos figuras que daban la apariencia de ser réplicas de él mismo, solo que sus rasgos parecían menos humanos. Aquellas entidades se desvanecieron y Samael los sintió dentro de sí, por momentos se sentía arrojado a un espacio frio y yermo, que algo se apoderaba de su cuerpo al tiempo que él se desvanecía. No entendía con claridad que pasaba, pero lo que fuera tenía que ponerle un alto, ningún espíritu advenedizo iba a adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Con paso vacilante fue hacia la mochila con sus pertenencias que había dejado en un rincón y saco una botella de agua, lavo la tintura de su frente y pecho. La frialdad del agua lo hizo sentir escalofríos y destellos de lo ocurrido previamente aquella noche parpadearon en su mente. A continuación saco una navaja y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano derecha…

-¡No puedes detenernos!- gritaron ambas voces en un volumen que a Samael se le antojo que lo habían hecho a través de un amplificador y que toda la colonia los había escuchado.

Sintió como los espíritus giraban en torno suyo mermando sus ya de por si gastadas fuerzas. Con el dedo medio de la mano izquierda tomo un poco de su propia sangre y lo mejor que pudo trazo una runa en su frente, otra en su garganta y una más en el plexo solar del lado izquierdo; luego hizo un nuevo corte en la palma izquierda, unió ambos cortes y pronuncio: "Efrata", extendió las palmas hacia arriba y aquellos espíritus fueron absorbidos por sus heridas…"Nox" murmuro y los cortes se cerraron con un leve resplandor que se hizo extensivo a las runas que pintara sobre su piel. Las runas desaparecieron y de las heridas solo quedaron unas cicatrices blanquecinas.

-¿Qué he hecho?- susurro retóricamente Samael

"¿A dónde crees que vas sin perdonar a nadie?"

Que hermosa se veía la luna llena desde el ínfimo jardín de la aún más diminuta casa que compartía con su familia numerosa: padres, hermanos, tíos, primos, abuelos. No entendía cómo se las arreglaban para convivir en relativa paz. Sobre todo después de que uno de sus tíos descubriera que su padre engañaba a su madre, el ambiente de por si enrarecido estaba cargado de mucha tensión. La voz de su madre la llamo y ella entro en la casa, no quería hacerlo, algo en el aire le decía que nada bueno sucedería esa noche. Era como si el viento o las plantas susurraran algo que solo ella podía escuchar, no era la primera vez, mas no estaba segura de que podía ser y le daba un poco de miedo preguntar.

Entro y se sentó a la mesa para cenar con toda la familia, empero la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Fue cuando su madre no pudo resistir más y con un atronador sonido de platos que se rompen acuso a su marido de traidor, el hombre se levantó y abofeteo a la mujer, los tíos se pusieron también de pie y gritaron toda clase de improperios, los niños lloraban y las mujeres proferían distintas suplicas; toda la escena era un pandemónium.

Los nervios de Stella eran un caos….entonces sintió la primer punzada, como el sobresalto que te da cuando te brincas un escalón accidentalmente…luego fue una dolorosa arcada y su corazón latía desbocado. Con voz débil trato de llamar a su madre pero nadie la escuchaba…algo pugnaba por salir…

Nadie se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal hasta que un gruñido surgió desde el extremo de la mesa ocupado por Stella. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia ella y guardaron silencio. Mas el rugir no se calmó si no que creció hasta tornarse una agresiva sentencia…que no tardo en cumplirse.

La tranquila joven dio paso a una criatura bestial de pelo erizado en un negro asombroso y brillante, casi imposible de lo perfecto que era, sus ojos cafés eran ahora amarillos y las pupilas estaban dilatadas de furia incontenida; sus manos tenia garras, su rostro ya no era humano y del hocico arrugado en un gesto aterrador sobresalían unos colmillos marfileños.

El primero en caer abatido fue su padre. Se le echo encima y le cerceno el cuello de una dentellada, la sangre broto a chorros, salpicando a la Bestia y a algunos adultos cercanos que todavía no atinaban a hacer nada debido al shock que suponía la situación. Los hombres trataron de reducirla una vez que se recuperaron lo suficiente, pero fue en vano. En la desigual batalla algunos acrecentaron las manchas carmesí con su propio líquido vital al caer heridos o muertos a los pies de la Bestia. Solo los niños se salvaron, ya que no recibieron ningún daño físico, la Bestia solo los miro llenos de terror encogidos en un rincón, los más grandes trataban de esconder a los más pequeños detrás suyo. La ira que aun fluía en sus venas impulso a Stella a salir a la calle cuando ya no hubo más resistencia dentro de la casa, se internó por callejas que nadie en su sano juicio visitaba de noche, pero a la Bestia no le importaba. A su paso los avatares del Wyrm –humanos e inhumanos- se hacían a un lado con temor de ser las siguientes víctimas de la Primer Transformación, todos sabían que no había control alguno en ella y que la Bestia los destrozaría sin importar el daño que ella recibiera.

Tras mucho correr al fin calló rendida en un lote baldío donde recupero su forma homínida. Hacia el amanecer un frio sobrenatural la despertó y vio salir entre los edificios distantes un sol rojizo, sanguinolento. Ante su luz se contempló a si misma llena de sangre, restos de piel yacían bajo sus uñas e incluso percibió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Se horrorizo hasta bordear los límites de la locura, entonces la inconsciencia vino en su auxilio.

Despertó más tarde al sentir que algo la rozaba y se encontró con una anciana que cubría su desnudez con un chal. Sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar a una derruida casa donde la anciana la lavo y le puso ropa, luego le permitió dormir todo lo que quiso.

Fueron días extraños aquellos, pues desde el principio la anciana la trato con deferencia y un marcado gesto de afecto y respeto, como si estuviera ante alguien muy especial. Stella en cambio se sentía como si una maldición pesara sobre ella y un ente demoniaco habitara dentro de su cuerpo, listo a tomar posesión de ella a la menor provocación, se sentía contaminada. Sin embargo la anciana le explico con mucha paciencia a que se debía aquel cambio aparentemente repentino, le conto que ella siempre había sido especial pero que fue necesario un episodio de mucha tensión para revelar su verdadera naturaleza, que seguramente alguno de sus antepasados era un Garou y que por eso ella había heredado esa condición aunque no se hubiese manifestado en nadie más, los Hijos de la Luna eran pocos en estos tiempos incrédulos. Stella trataba de entender mas le costó mucho esfuerzo conciliar a la Bestia consigo misma. En esos tiempos aprendió mucho acerca de su propia persona, pero luchaba contra su naturaleza, estaba renuente a aceptar a la Bestia. Empero se dio cuenta de que cuando perdía el control y se transformaba era meramente un animal asesino, ella no quería repetir la escena de su antiguo hogar, de por si ya tenía pesadillas continuas con ello; aunque cuando fue inevitable muchos "errores" tuvieron que ser abandonados en un charco rojo en las calles de la ciudad. La anciana le dijo que para tener el control tenía que aceptar su poder y abrazar a la Bestia. Así que al final claudico y acepto el Cambio como parte de ella y que pertenecía a la antigua raza Garou por herencia. La mujer también le conto que ella era Familiar de Garous, no podía transformarse pero estaba ligada a ellos por sangre y los ayudaba siempre que podía. Por eso la ayudaba a ella. Le enseño los principios básicos de la magia aunque ella era una guerrera de nacimiento, la anciana calculo en base a su fecha de cumpleaños la fase lunar en la que había nacido y determino que había sido en la Luna Llena, el emblema de los guerreros.

Unos meses después fue a la casa donde viviera con su familia, se acercó a la construcción con cuidado, no se veía ningún movimiento…sorpresivamente un niño salió y al verla se paralizo tanto como ella, tras unos segundos de vacilación grito y entro corriendo en la casa. Casi enseguida salió una mujer cuyo rostro estaba marcado por una cicatriz rosácea que le abarcaba de la sien derecha a los labios. Cuando reconoció a Stella le grito:

-¡Lárgate de aquí maldito fenómeno! ¡Monstruo!-

Stella no hizo que lo repitiera y se fue.

Continúo viviendo con la anciana unos años más, aprendiendo todo lo que podía y conociendo las antiguas leyendas y mitos que giraban en torno a los Cambiaformas. Sin embargo el paso del tiempo es implacable y una mañana la anciana falleció. Stella en verdad resintió su muerte pues le llego a tener afecto, fue la única persona que la acepto a pesar de la Bestia que llevaba dentro y la ayudo donde otros la habrían destruido. Esa fue la segunda vez que trato de contactar a su familia con idénticos resultados de la vez anterior.

Finalmente se resignó a dejarlos en paz. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por aquellos que había asesinado a sangre fría aquella lejana noche, sin importar su falta de conocimiento de aquel momento, ya no quería hacerlos sufrir más.

Fue cuando una gran sorpresa le tenía reservado su karma: la anciana no era tan pobre como aparentaba. Le dejo la casa donde habían vivido, la casa del bosque que habitaría en el futuro cercano, algo de dinero y una inmensa cantidad de libros de magia.

De este modo Stella no quedo desamparada, aunque si en soledad.

"Ver la gran bestia para ser ..." Therion

Stella vendió la casa derruida donde viviera con la anciana, cuyo nombre real era Lyra. Con el dinero que obtuvo compro un edificio de estilo colonial y lo restauro, después hizo los arreglos para regalárselo a su familia. Al principio estaban renuentes a aceptar, ya que Stella nunca menciono su nombre y de haberlo hecho no lo habrían aceptado ni aunque estuviesen muriendo, Stella estaba segura de que la odiaban. Mas al final claudicaron y aceptaron el obsequio anónimo. Inicialmente solo lo ocuparon como casa, sin embargo al paso del tiempo se las arreglaron para transformar la parte de abajo en un café y aun así las cosas no les iban del todo bien monetariamente hablando: muchas bocas que alimentar y pocas manos con posibilidades de trabajar.

Entonces Stella decidió ayudarlos un poco más con la magia de los libros que heredo.

Tuvo que colarse en el edificio una noche de luna nueva para llevar a cabo el hechizo. En el piso dibujo un pentagrama derecho con sal de mar, luego puso un cirio blanco, pequeño y grabado con un ouroboro dorado al centro –representación del infinito- saco una breve navaja y la puso horizontal sobre sus palmas abiertas; la levanto por encima de su cabeza como si la ofrendara a una deidad.

-"Trebaruna, guerrera de la luna te pido que con esta daga fabricada durante un ciclo lunar cortes los hilos de cualquier infortunio que pueda caer sobre los habitantes de este lugar. A cambio te ofrezco mi ser vinculado a ti por sangre"- al decir esto último tomo la daga y se hizo un corte en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda y dejo caer una hebra sangrienta sobre la llama del cirio. Al quemarse la sangre –contra todo lo que pudiera pensarse- el cuarto se llenó con un olor dulce, como de flores. A si mismo el pentagrama brillo y se consumió, visible solo para los Habitantes del Lado Oscuro de la Luna.

"... El enfermo de la vida todavía vivo ..." Visions of Atlantis

Samael abrió los ojos en su habitación en penumbra, la escasa luz provenía de la pantalla de T.V. con estática y de la caratula del estéreo con la hora parpadeando en verde radioactivo. Se sentó en la cama vislumbrando apenas el desastre de su cuarto: vasos, platos, cubiertos desechables y botellas vacías regados por doquier, así como servilletas usadas. En el aire flotaba el acre aroma de alcohol rancio, en un rincón había un charco de algo que prefería no averiguar que era, pero tuvo la sensación de que era vomito. Trato de ponerse de pie para prender la luz, mas volvió a caer en la cama, la brusquedad del movimiento le provoco un estallido de dolor en la cabeza. Se miró la ropa desgarrada, sucia y –a todas luces- llena de sangre y vómito, en la boca le quedaba el regusto vago de haber estado bebiendo. Intentando no tropezar con todo a su paso camino hasta el interruptor y lo acciono: zona de desastre total. Camino un breve tramo, se vio en el espejo del baño y noto con horror su ojo amoratado de ceja partida, de donde escurría un hilillo de sangre carmesí mezclada con pus de la infección que ya empezaba a formarse.

-¡Pero qué demonios…!- murmuro para si Samael, cuando lo interrumpió el sonido de cristales rotos

Una voz furibunda que no reconoció grito algo que sonó como "cobarde". El único pensamiento que cruzo por su mente fue: "A mí nadie me llama cobarde". Así que salió con toda la intención de cerrarle la boca de una forma violenta al atrevido. Antes de abrir la puerta contemplo los vidrios esparcidos y la roca que los partió, y así de improviso como ese objeto contundente quebró el cristal, la piedra de una imagen partió su mente: se vio a si mismo golpeando a alguien completamente fuera de si hasta dejarlo sin sentido en un charco de sangre. Samael se recuperó de la impresión y en el instante en que abrió la puerta creyó oír un par de risillas. Se encontró cara a cara con tres tipos a todas luces pendencieros, quizá hasta más que él, un golpe fue lanzado veloz en su contra proveniente del que parecía el líder; sin embargo lo esquivo, mas al hacer ese movimiento tan brusco se mareo y a punto estuvo de caer. Recomponiéndose trato de hablar, pero los otros no tenían intención ninguna de hacerlo. Antes de que hubiera más golpes una llama pareció arder dentro de Samael, se puso en contacto con ella y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos agujeros negros, una voz que no era la suya y a la vez si; pregunto con un dejo de enfado, como alguien que pudiera discutir con un mosquito particularmente molesto y razonar con el que deje de fastidiar.

-¿Qué infiernos quieren? ¿Por qué me atacan?- los tipos dieron un paso atrás al contemplar el cambio y sentir que la atmosfera descendía varios grados

Al fin el líder se armó de valor y espeto:

-Tú golpeaste a mi hermano y lo mandaste al hospital, ahora te vamos a hacer lo mismo-

Samael esbozo una sonrisilla desagradable y dijo:

-El que se mete conmigo nunca termina bien, así que les sugiero largarse **ahora** \- puso tanto énfasis en la última palabra que por un instante pareció que se irían

Empero, en ese momento lo asaltaron varias imágenes inconexas de todo lo sucedido en las horas previas y se dio cuenta de que su altercado con el hermano de aquel buscapleitos fue porque bajo la influjo del alcohol su voluntad fue usurpada, además después de golpear al chico corrió a todos sus invitados en formas por demás imaginativamente groseras, con insultos y recordatorios bastante floridos del diez de mayo. Todas esas imágenes y sensaciones surgidas a destellos duraron apenas unos segundos.

Desafortunadamente detrás de la tardía comprensión llego un intenso dolor que lo mando a recorrer la vía láctea, resultado de la golpiza que le propinaron los tres tipos al verlo distraído. Antes de perder la conciencia pensó vagamente que no debió distraerse ni bajar la guardia.

Y paso al negro de la nada.

"En cualquier lugar voy ir, esto no es el final ..." Visions of Atlantis

Hacia tanto que había sucedido ese primer episodio en el que su voluntad fue abolida por el alcohol dejándole vía libre a esos entes. Claro que no solo cuando bebía era más vulnerable, también cuando estaba triste, deprimido, enfermo o bajo el efecto de algún medicamento o droga. Incluso sucedía cuando había mucha energía negativa cerca, no necesariamente que saliera de él. Y con cada día que pasaba era más difícil controlarlos, hasta que finalmente había ocasiones en que perdía el control por semanas. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Años en el Limbo?

Samael sabía que seguía: la pérdida total de su ser.

Era cuestión de tiempo y los espíritus tienen la eternidad de su lado.

"No saben nada es verdad y todo está permitido ..." Therion

Blanco. El color de la energía pura. Stella recuerda una ocasión en la que al transformarse vio su imagen reflejada en un espejo roto, el tono oscuro de su piel era perfecto. Sin embargo como muchas cosas en su vida eso también cambio.

Todo tiene un precio.

Y el conocimiento no es la excepción.

Stella se hallaba aun en la ciudad, pasaba por uno de esos periodos en los que deseaba intentar contactar a su familia una tercera vez. Pero le daba miedo.

Miedo.

Ella le tenía miedo a pocas cosas, las situaciones que ha vivido la curtieron de tal modo que a veces sentía que ya nada la podía sorprender.

Una de ellas fue haber enfrentado a los Elementales.

La primera vez que vio una mención de ellos fue en un libro, donde se decía que manipularlos era un arte complicado que poquísimos elegidos conseguían manejar, la mayoría enloquecía o era destruido por ese poder.

Sin embargo Stella estaba segura de lograrlo. O al menos lo estaba en aquel entonces. Aprender solo tiene la complicación del ensayo y error, única vía de comprobación. Investigo lo que pudo pero no hallo gran cosa, solo menciones vagas y ningún ritual o palabra para invocarlos.

Parecía que no había nada que los atrajera particularmente, eso dependía de cada persona que lo intentaba.

Así que Stella preparo su ritual, con enseres que creyó necesarios.

Dispuso del claro de un bosque con un tocón al centro del mismo. Sobre este puso una placa de metal y a su vez sobre esta una hornilla donde desprendían calor unos tizones al rojo vivo. El viento soplaba leve, una corriente de agua sonaba armoniosa a poca distancia y la tierra emanaba un fragante aroma a hierba y tierra mojada. Stella levanto las manos al cielo con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba, su vestimenta vaporosa de color blanco flameaba al viento y la hojarasca crujía bajo sus pies desnudos.

-Espíritus primigenios atiendan a mi llamado, yo les invoco en búsqueda de su favor. Anhelo un ápice de su poder y a cambio les ofrezco mi forma física para que se sirvan de ella, ustedes que nunca han tenido figura alguna…-

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras se desato un ventarrón que levanto una ola de hojas muertas, algunas caían sobre los tizones quemándose casi instantáneamente, el aire se ilumino con chispas desprendidas por el fuerte viento de las piedras ardientes. Stella se interrumpió percibiendo que algo no estaba bien. El armonioso murmullo del agua se había trocado en un ronco clamor y los arboles dejaban caer ramitas, semillas y hojitas ante la vibración que provenía de la tierra.

De pronto de los tizones se elevó una llamarada con una vibración que calentó tanto el aire del claro que la hierba más cercana al tocón y las ramas que colgaban por encima se pusieron cafés y resecas con un chisporroteo de agua evaporada; Stella sintió que la piel le ardía ante ese furioso embate. A la columna flamígera pareció alimentarla el viento rugiendo rabioso, a su fragor se unía el del agua y el temblor de la tierra. Entonces la columna de llamas se precipito contra Stella y todo se llenó de una blancura que hería la vista, daba lo mismo cuanto apretara los parpados para proteger sus ojos, esa luz estaba en todas partes como si pudiera atravesar y llenar cada fibra de su ser. Perdiendo toda conciencia de su cuerpo sintió precipitarse en un abismo luminoso y atemporal. Un murmullo de voces parecía salir de el hablando en un lenguaje desconocido y a la vez familiar, como un recuerdo vislumbrado apenas a través del velo de la memoria.

Stella se precipito a un yermo aterrador, que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su lastimada vista, caliente, árido y olía a putrefacción, aquí se intensifico el ardor de su piel produciéndole escoriaciones y ámpulas. Entonces el murmullo de las voces aumento, esta vez el idioma en el que hablaban adquirió significado a pesar de que era consciente de que no lo conocía y a través de el se dio cuenta de que los Elementales que atendieron a su llamado eran de la clase que envidiaban a los humanos por ser la mezcla de cuerpo, alma, espíritu y mente. Aquel murmullo repetía una y otra vez esa envidia tornada en odio. Stella fue arrojada contra la encrucijada entre los mundos y contemplo las más bajas pasiones de seres de todas clases: destrucción, horror; la muerte, tortura y agonía de miles de mundos presentes, pasados y futuros. Con un estallido de dolorosa realidad vio a uno de su raza enfrentarse a un ente aterrador, el murmullo de las voces creció una vez más y con pasmosa facilidad les entendió y supo…eran tantas las imágenes, sensaciones y conocimientos que pensó en llevarse las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de protegerse, sin embargo nunca supo si realmente lo hizo o solo lo pensó, ya no tenía certeza de nada, ni donde estaba arriba o abajo, si estaba en su cuerpo o era su alma la que estaba siendo torturada, si estaba viva o muerta o quizá su cuerpo era ahora una cascara vacía a causa de que los Elementales habían destruido su alma y arrojado su espíritu a vagar lejos entre los distintos planos, su mente no podría revivir sola un cuerpo maltrecho sin su soplo de vida…que tontería pensar que todos los espíritus primigenios eran buenos… que necia había sido al sentirse con la habilidad necesaria para llevar a buen término aquello… y aun así no moriría de este modo…¡No!...no moriría tan fácilmente….

Cuando Stella abrió los ojos no recordaba con exactitud donde se hallaba o porque, estaba desorientada y confundida, sin tener la percepción real de que yacía tirada en el piso con las ropas desgarradas y manchadas de tierra, su piel era una colección de heridas de las cuales rezumaba sangre en las más graves y agua de las relativamente superficiales; a su alrededor todo era silencio sepulcral.

Con un destello una sucesión de imágenes la sobresaltaron por su crudeza en su reciente enfrentamiento con los Elementales provocándole un dolor más allá de todos los umbrales. Parecía que aquella sucesión no terminaría nunca, ahora si fue totalmente consciente del movimiento al llevarse las manos en la cabeza tratando de parar el dolor. Finalmente con un último latido punzante se detuvo y Stella contuvo un gemido de malestar tratando de relajar los músculos tensionados y doloridos por el esfuerzo de resistir sin sucumbir al sufrimiento. Pasado un rato se incorporó y vio que las brasas se habían consumido en su totalidad ennegreciendo la placa de acero y la marmita. Fue hacia el sonido de la corriente de agua y al llegar al riachuelo que murmuraba su melodía entre las piedras, se lavó la cara y las manos sudorosas. Entonces miro su reflejo: el color de sus ojos había cambiado del café al ámbar, su piel era más pálida –al menos en los lugares donde las quemaduras no la habían alcanzado- y una línea de cabello blanco le recorría la sien derecha. Las consecuencias físicas de haberse enfrentado a los Elementales y sobrevivir a ello…y seguro que no pararían allí…de las que sentía que no se recuperaría nunca son de las consecuencias anímicas…todo lo que había visto…no recordaba cada detalle o imagen, empero seguro que el tiempo y las circunstancias traerían de vuelta todo aquello…

"Hell abierta, me roba el alma, quiero slidare l'oscuro demonio ..." Rapsodia

Stella rememoro su encuentro con los Elementales mientras vagabundeaba por la ciudad sin temor alguno a la mitad de la noche lejos de su refugio citadino y a pie. Le gustaba mucho caminar por las calles cuando ya no había gente en ellas, era lo más parecido a la calma de su bosque que encontraría aquí, en este malhadado pozo de corrupción que los humanos llaman eufemísticamente "Ciudad". Aun se sentía estúpida por la ingenuidad que demostró en aquel momento de su vida, aunque si algo podía decir en su defensa era que no tenía ni experiencia ni nadie que la guiara así que no le quedó más remedio que experimentar para aprender, sin embargo las consecuencias pudieron haber sido catastróficas no solo para ella si no para su plano en general pues ignoraba de que hubieran podido ser capaces aquellos Elementales vacuos…¿Y si se hubiesen apoderado de su materialidad para crear caos en el mundo de los humanos? Se hubiese convertido en un "Maldito". Tanto criticar a otros para que ella hubiese terminado igual no habría sido un buen negocio y eso le provocaba una enorme vergüenza ante sí misma, no era necesario que otros supieran de su temeraridad e imprudencia, bastaba que ella lo supiera, podía engañar al mundo pero no a ella misma. Además estaba el hecho de que su vida se consumía a un ritmo más rápido, un cuerpo no podía resistir tanta energía sin sufrir daño y hoy pagaba el precio, sabía que el fin se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, otro Habitante del Lado Oscuro de la Luna avanzaba con paso cansino por las callejas de aquella zona de la ciudad, totalmente deprimido por lo irrevocable de su destino…o al menos eso creía él, mas la Tejedora tenía otros planes, conduciéndolo por una senda que ni siquiera hubiera alcanzado a vislumbrar en sus más locos sueños o esperanzas.

Stella conducía sus pasos casi sin reparar en ello por una avenida poco transitada, donde las casas eran de estilos y colores muy variados: iban del estilo más moderno combinado con rasgos góticos o victorianos y en una gama de colores que combinaba el negro con el blanco, lila con rosa o café con azul. A su izquierda corría un paso a desnivel por donde pasaba el Metro, debajo había jardineras con plantas y arbolillos más o menos verdes; aunque en algunos lugares yacía desvaída y reseca la hierva. Levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo percibiendo algo en el aire, sentía que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo, no estaba segura de que, pero los músculos se le tensaron de ansiedad y expectación.

Samael caminaba zigzagueando por estrechas callejuelas casi deseando toparse con alguien para desquitar su furia, aunque bien mirado no era conveniente pues "Ellos" podrían apoderarse de su voluntad en un ataque de ira. Sin mejorar en nada su estado de ánimo desplego ante si un aura de energía que provocaría miedo en cualquier persona que anduviese por ahí a esas horas y nadie se le acercaría.

Entre tanto Stella se detenía en la esquina de la cuadra por la que caminaba, completamente distraída de sus pensamientos y recuerdos previos, la certeza de que algo había cambiado hacia unos instantes se hizo más fuerte.

Sin saberlo Samael, al desplegar su energía atrajo la atención del Mal: un gran pozo del Wyrm estaba al final de la calleja por la que ya avanzaba, enclavada entre dos edificios que apenas dejaban el espacio suficiente entre ellos para considerar aquel pasaje "calleja" y no callejón. El Mal no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de apoderarse de él.

Stella doblo por la esquina en la que estaba de pie hacia la derecha y se quedó a media calle mirando una casa que tenía forma de castillo medieval. Entonces el aire –hasta ese instante calmo- le soplo en la cara y le trajo dos aromas: el primero era el olor de la materia en plena descomposición y debajo de este había un aroma tenuemente dulce con un dejo de acritud al final…le pareció conocido y el destello de un recuerdo le apareció en la mente pero fue tan fugaz que no alcanzo a comprenderlo; sin embargo el otro hedor era tan fuerte que lo opacaba demasiado como para tratar de identificarlo. Aquel aroma a putrefacción le era muy familiar así que se encamino hacia su fuente.

Samael no se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal hasta que sus pies rozaron aquel enorme charco de sombras. Se detuvo y lo contemplo un tanto ausente por unos segundos y de pronto del charco se levantó un vector tan grande como una casa que se arrojó sobre él. Samael llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la fracción ínfima de tiempo que le tomó sacarlas fue crucial y no pudo evitar el choque. El tentáculo lo derribo, para luego atraparlo por la garganta, Samael forcejeó inútilmente con los pies en el aire sintiendo que la vida se le iba.

Al otro extremo del charco apareció Stella que había escuchado el ruido, sin reconocer a la víctima gritó:

-¡No te lo llevaras!-

Stella murmuro unas palabras dibujando con la mano derecha un círculo frente a ella, luego estiro los brazos con las palmas al frente como si empujara algo. Estas brillaron y un escudo de energía apareció ante a ella, lentamente avanzo con aquella barrera que al entrar en contacto con el charco de sombras producía un sonido sibilante y un olor a basura quemada. Adelantándose con aquella protección Stella trataba de llegar hasta la potencial víctima del Wyrm. Este sumamente molesto por la interrupción ataca a Stella con decenas de tentáculos más delgados y afilados como dagas, sin embargo el escudo luminoso envolvió a Stella y aquellos vectores se estrellan en el produciendo un sonido chirriante como si arañaran metal, junto con aquel conocido aroma a carne muerta quemándose.

Entre tanto Samael logra liberarse, la caída y la falta de aire lo dejan tendido en el piso incapaz de huir. Stella casi ha hecho desaparecer la mitad del pozo del Wyrm, mientras avanza susurra plegarias en un idioma antiguo destinadas a mermar al eterno enemigo. A punto de ser derrotado el Wyrm crea nuevas lanzas de oscuridad que atacan a Samael para asesinarlo. El trata de huir pero es tarde: es atravesado por las cuchillas letales.

Stella avanza más rápido y el pozo desaparece con un quejido escalofriante. La barrera se va y ella se acerca al herido, le gira el rostro para ver de quien se trata y se da cuenta de a quien acaba de salvar.

"¡Eh, tú me ves, dibujos locos, todo el mundo que he visto ante mí pasando por. He tiene nada que ganar, a perder ..." System of a Down

Samael soñaba.

Soñaba con otro como él, con otro Habitante del Lado Oscuro de la Luna que fuese capaz de comprenderlo, que supiera lo que era ser humano y a la vez no serlo. Si. Samael soñaba con esa persona que le cuidaba incluso, la sentía pasarle un paño húmedo por el cuerpo, percibía su inconmensurable presencia: poderosa, amable y templada como el acero de una espada, a la vez alcanzo a vislumbrar a una especie de animal iracundo, pero este se encontraba tras una barrera y no estaba seguro de haberle visto con claridad. La escucho murmurar palabras que le producían alivio y dolor al mismo tiempo por aquellos a los que llevaba encerrados dentro de si…pero no podía ser, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera o incluso quisiera ayudarlo.

-…Terra colora il suo nero…per Gaia Sovrana el amore piu intenso…- escucho susurrar Samael emergiendo con lentitud de las profundidades del sueño, abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar la figura que tenía delante. Cuando lo logro vio a una mujer de piel muy blanca, largo cabello negro que le rozaba su propia piel cuando se inclinaba sobre él y con una línea plateada que nacía en la sien derecha, sus ojos eran ambarinos y su gesto amable…tal vez demasiado amable, él no se merecía algo así.

-No te preocupes- oyó que ella le decía- estás a salvo, aquí no puede alcanzarte el Mal. Descansa-

Entonces Samael se dejó llevar por el tono tranquilizador de las palabras "a salvo" y se sumió en un nuevo sueño sin sueños, aun sabiendo que aquello podía no ser real, pero esa presencia…a esa presencia no podía decirle que no.

"Alguien me libre, no me importa cómo hacer que lo ..." Remy Zero

Stella se inclinó sobre Samael tratando de decidir si debía salvarlo o no, era evidente que el Wyrm lo quería ¿Por qué? Para averiguarlo tendría que salvarlo, así que recurrió a sus fuerzas sobrenaturales y se lo llevó a su refugio citadino.

Una vez ahí lo acostó en su cama y limpio con un paño tibio sus heridas para luego curarlas mientras recitaba algunas palabras destinadas a acelerar el proceso de curación. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio plena cuenta de la presencia de "Ellos", dejaron de ser una mera suposición para tornarse en una cruenta realidad.

Invoco todos los recursos a su alcance para aislarlos, aunque no resulto del todo. En ese momento Samael abrió los ojos y ella lo tranquilizo, él volvió a dormirse y ella se dedicó a recabar información sin entender del todo porque se compadecía del Maldito por excelencia.

Samael volvió a abrir los ojos sin saber dónde se encontraba. Su cerebro trabajaba a trompicones tratando de rescatar los últimos acontecimientos que pudieran haberlo llevado hasta aquel sitio. Aun así se sentía en paz y a salvo, sensaciones que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Miro a su alrededor y vio varios símbolos de poder, algunos amuletos defensivos y varios atrapasueños de todos los tamaños colgados aquí y allá. Uno particularmente grande colgaba en la pared de la cabecera de la cama donde se hallaba. Incluso le pareció distinguir palabras grabadas en torno a las puertas y ventanas, un aroma dulce flotaba en el ambiente silencioso y en apariencia aislado del resto del mundo, era como estar en una isla pacifica en medio de la nada.

-Son para nuestra protección- dijo una voz suave de pronto sobresaltándolo- aunque admito que otros son para mantenerlos lejos- agrego desde el vano de la puerta

-¿A quiénes?- pregunto Samael con voz de cuervo

-A los que llevas encerrados en ti- respondió ella provocándole un respingo de incredulidad

-¡¿Cómo…?!-

-Cuando puedes caminar en la Umbra es fácil saber esas cosas-

Samael abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la volvió a cerrar sin atinarle a las palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía, muy a su pesar estaba impresionado. ¿Quién era ella que sabía de la Umbra y sus secretos? La respuesta vino en alas de su voz de tintes calmos.

-Mi nombre es Stella y te salve de ser absorbido por el Wyrm-

De golpe todo cobro sentido para Samael y sus recuerdos lo llevaron a los últimos acontecimientos. Pero había en ella algo que le parecía familiar y aun así no podía definir que era.

-Gracias- dijo Samael.

-No te lo dije para que me lo agradezcas, lo hice porque no sabía quién eras y porque si el Wyrm te hubiera absorbido se apropiaría del poder de esas cosas que no pertenecen a este plano y se volvería más poderoso o tal vez imparable. Vienen del otro lado de la Entrada ¿verdad?- dijo Stella de un jalón.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- exclamó él ahora totalmente atónito

Stella lo miró evaluándolo y considerando cuanto podía decir sin ser demasiada información.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto por toda respuesta y para ganar tiempo

-¿Qué?- se extrañó él- eh…pues…creo que si-

-Entonces ven, pero levántate con cuidado porque el Wyrm te dejo muy mal. Creo que pensó algo así como que si no eras de él no serias de nadie- Stella hablaba y ayudaba a Samael a levantarse. Le paso una sudadera algo gastada para que se cubriera el torso, lo único que conservaba eran los pantalones, le acerco unas sandalias también.

-Gracias, siento que te tomes tantas molestias por mí-

-No me agradezcas que no te estoy haciendo un favor, lo hago porque quiero, si no fuera así estarías muerto…o peor-

-¿Existe algo peor?-

-No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo que no te queda, bien sabes que si. Si el Wyrm te hubiera absorbido serias su esclavo para siempre-

Se hizo un silencio en el cual Stella condujo a Samael al comedor y le sirvió un plato extendido con un gran bistec, espagueti blanco y ensalada.

-Come, te hace falta para recuperarte-

-Yo no como carne y ¿Dónde está mi ropa?-

-Mira, vamos poniendo algo en claro: estas en mi casa y sigues mis reglas y si yo te digo que comas, comes y tu ropa la queme, olía al Wyrm, además de haber quedado llena de agujeros y sangre- dijo ella subiendo una octava el tono de voz en un gesto de amenaza

-A mí nadie me da órdenes o me amenaza- aclaro Samael poniéndose de pie tan rápido que derribó la silla en la que estaba

-Ahí está la puerta estúpido ignorante para que te vayas cuando quieras, pero en cuanto la traspongas te cazaran los avatares del Wyrm y "Ellos" dominaran tu cuerpo pues estas muy débil, escoge- sentenció Stella

Un nuevo silencio calló sobre ellos en combinación con la tensión, ambos se miraron a los ojos desafiantes. Ninguno bajaba la mirada a pesar de que los minutos se acumulaban…al final Samael enderezo la silla y se sentó de nuevo con mucha lentitud sin apartar la vista de Stella.

-Me quedo, pero solo comeré lo que crea conveniente, no lo que tú digas. Y no me importa porque me ayudaste, lo hiciste y eso establece un nexo entre nosotros- dijo con un tono duro que no admitía replica

-Eso ya lo sé, un nexo indestructible sin importar cuan breve sea el encuentro, pero además de eso esta reunión debía de suceder y ni tú ni yo podíamos evitarlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que es el destino o una basura semejante?-

-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos en común, pero si quieres culpables ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo?-

-¿Yo? ¿Culpable? ¿De qué?-

-De haber traído demonios de la Entrada ¿Te parece poco?- dijo retóricamente Stella

Samael ya no dijo nada sabiéndose culpable.

Tras una pausa en la cual Stella se sentó a la mesa después de servirse una taza de café, Samael inquirió:

-Hace un momento dijiste que el Mal "pensó" ¿Acaso puede hacerlo?-

-¿Creías que el Mal era únicamente una cualidad humana? No. El Mal tiene conciencia y muchos siervos. Mi raza lo llama el Gran Wyrm, nadie sabe con exactitud cuál es su forma o dónde yace, o incluso de donde viene pero corrompe todo lo que está a su alcance y se hace poderoso cuando el humano lo invita a pasar. Algunos creen que tiene la forma de un enorme dragón que vigila desde las profundidades de la Umbra, otros más creen que está conformado por la maldad colectiva que han exhibido los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos y que finalmente tomo conciencia de su existencia. Hoy vive para corromper al humano, su más ambicioso sueño pues de ese modo cubrirá el mundo con su malsano manto donde el bien no podrá subsistir- hizo una pausa y afirmó- Tú perteneces al Wyrm porque si no, no habrías traído fuerzas ajenas a este plano-

-No es tan fácil. Y no solo los humanos son susceptibles de corrupción- adujo Samael

-¿A no?- se burló Stella- ¿Qué parte crees que no entiendo? Trajiste un mal de otro plano, dejaste pasar fuerzas que alimentaran al Wyrm para que se haga más potente y nadie pueda detener la corrupción del mundo o para que sean liberados y se erijan en demonios supremos que le harán la competencia al Wyrm. El Mal no es igual en todos lados y puede que en otros mundos y planos el Mal sea peor que aquí y eso es lo que has provocado con la apertura de la  
Entrada: alteraste el equilibrio. Y tienes razón no solo los humanos son corruptibles, también los espíritus y toda criatura con conciencia del bien y el mal, pero los humanos son los peores-

-Yo no sabía…-

-Exacto- interrumpió ella- no sabías y por eso no debiste jugar con magia de la cual no conoces sus consecuencias-

Samael apretó los labios buscando algo con que contra atacar pero ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué su vida había sido difícil? ¿Qué la soledad era una carga casi insoportable? ¿Qué podía justificarlo? Tal vez nada podía.

-No me conoces, no tienes derecho a juzgarme ¿acaso tú puedes decir que jamás te has equivocado? ¿Que nunca has jugado con magia que no conocías? Porque es evidente que sabes de estas cosas-

En un destello del pasado Stella recordó a los Elementales, una sombra cruzo por sus ojos reviviendo todas las sensaciones experimentadas y todo lo malo que pudiera haber ocurrido si hubiera tenido que luchar más ¿Qué clase de desequilibrio hubiese traído?

Entre tanto Samael la estudiaba e intuyo que había algo más que tenían en común: un error garrafal con la taumaturgia, no sabía de qué clase pero ahí estaba en sus ojos. Stella movió la cabeza ligeramente y la luz incidió en sus ojos tornándolos amarillos y Samael vio asomarse brevemente en ellos a la Bestia, entonces comprendió que era lo familiar en ella.

-Tú- dijo en un susurro- eres la Bestia Blanca-

-Si. Lo soy- afirmó ella

-No puedo creerlo-

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-

-Bueno…primero querías matarme y ahora…-

-No te confundas- interrumpió Stella con voz de burla- todavía quiero matarte, pero antes quiero saber qué clase de consecuencias ha traído que abrieras la Entrada. Tal vez te has convertido en la llave de destrucción de este plano- sentencio al final

"El caer en el caos sin nada y mi ángel de la guarda se ha alejado" Therion

Aquella noche no hubo más conversación, Stella insistió en que Samael debía descansar para restañar totalmente sus heridas. Este, no muy convencido se dejó conducir de nuevo a la cama; Stella lo tapo y le reitero que allí no corría ningún peligro…por el momento.

Antes de caer dormido Samael se preguntó de dónde provenía aquella inusitada sensación de paz ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como si una pieza de rompecabezas hubiese caído por fin en el único hueco que quedaba encajando a la perfección? ¿Era él o…provenía de ella? Con esto en la mente se durmió y soñó con un bello lago azul al pie de unas gigantescas montañas nevadas en sus escarpadas simas, en tanto en sus faldas refulgía un verde esmeralda; salpicada aquí y allá de manchas del color de las flores. En el firmamento una enorme luna llena y azulosa parecía asomarse detrás de esas cumbres, rodeada de miles de diamantes parpadeantes que eran las estrellas. Como la frágil cascarilla de una nuez un bote de remos flotaba en el lago no muy lejos de la orilla; dentro dos niños se sonreían en uno al otro.

En la realidad Samael emulaba la sonrisa del niño de su sueño que contemplaba a la niña frente a él; sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón inmensamente feliz.

Stella contemplaba su tercera taza de café presa del ya conocido insomnio. Sopesaba todo lo que sabía hasta el momento tratando de hallar una solución que no incluyera luchar. Si. Sabía que la senda por la que iba la conduciría a una batalla de proporciones épicas y no quería el destino de nadie más en sus manos, semejante posibilidad la aterraba. Sin embargo parecía no haber otra salida y eso la ponía de mal humor…aunque quizá valdría la pena si "ellos" estaban bien, y para que ellos lo estuviesen su plano debía continuar tan pacifico como fuera posible y para ello cualquier sacrificio era poco. Desde ese punto de vista haría todo lo necesario. Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la habitación donde Samael dormía. Se detuvo en el vano de la puerta y lo contemplo descansar… ¿Por qué lo había salvado? Se preguntó a si misma por milésima vez. Era curioso como habían cambiado sus emociones en las últimas horas: al principio la idea de matarlo era de lo más atrayente y placentera, ahora…ya no estaba tan segura. Tenerlo ahí le daba la sensación de estar conectada a algo, que ya no estaba sola, que no era la única que caminaba en el Lado Oscuro de la Luna. ¿Sería peligrosa esa conexión? No lo sabía y eso era atemorizante también.

Se ensimismo contemplando el pacifico semblante de Samael con la mente en blanco. Y de pronto la asalto una imagen que –aparentemente- no tenía nada que ver con el momento: un paisaje sobrenatural donde un niño y una niña reían a carcajadas llenos de felicidad.

Aun podía escuchar el eco de sus risas en los oídos de la mente un segundo después de volver en sí misma y supo que por vez primera y única confiaría ciegamente en el destino, en que este sabía lo que hacía al unir su camino al de Samael.

Se acostó junto a Samael, pues no había dónde más hacerlo, y una deliciosa somnolencia se apodero de ella. Justo antes de perderse del todo en el profundo sueño, que normalmente tardaba horas en llegar, paso su brazo por encima de Samael y se abrazó a él.

"Estoy persiguiendo mi sombra dentro de mi propia alma, soy el perseguidor ..." Therion

El día estaba ya muy avanzado cuando Stella se despertó. Al tomar conciencia de que abrazaba a Samael dio un respingo como si se hubiese quemado, sin embargo se movió con lentitud para no despertarlo. Una vez de pie reparo en lo tarde que era y en que había dormido como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a trajinar ahí, preparando el escenario para las negociaciones que vendrían a continuación. Cuando el aroma del café y la comida fueron muy intensos Samael se despertó sin necesidad de que Stella lo llamara, se vistió y fue al comedor; ahí ella estaba colocando unas tazas como último toque a la mesa.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste. Siéntate y tomemos algo juntos antes de empezar con las explicaciones- dijo ella de muy buen humor

-Si- respondió él algo perplejo

En silencio casi absoluto comieron. Una música suave y lenta se desprendía de una grabadora que estaba en un rincón, de vez en cuando Samael clavaba la vista en Stella y cuando ella lo descubría lo miraba a los ojos con intensidad o le sonreía. Aquella escena tenía para Samael tintes surrealistas pues nunca espero compartir una comida -o nada en realidad- con alguien después de Lucia y ahora le parecía extraño estar ahí y disfrutarlo tanto.

Una vez finalizada la comida Stella retiró todos los utensilios de la mesa, se volvió a sentar frente a Samael y lo miró expectante.

-¿Qué? ¿Debería decir algo?- inquirió después de un rato Samael

-Quizá. Estoy segura de que tienes preguntas, es una forma de empezar. Hazlas- dijo Stella

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Stella- empezó ella con una sonrisa- y soy una Garou-

-Hacía mucho que no me topaba con alguien como tú-

-Somos pocos y estamos muy dispersos, la mayoría prefiere el campo; yo no soy la excepción, otras circunstancias me llevaron a estar aquí y es obvio que la Tejedora cruzo nuestros caminos. En las ciudades hay otros que no son exactamente Garous. Sin embargo nos confunden con ellos a menudo-

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la Entrada?-

-Magia, yo nací bajo el signo de los guerreros pero me enseñaron magia también, poder pelear con el cuerpo y mezclarlo con el uso de la magia dan una buena defensa y ofensiva a la hora de una batalla-

-Eso no me dice nada…y cuando dices "magia" exactamente a qué te refieres- hizo una pausa- tú sabes manipular Elementales- no era una pregunta

-Si- confirmó ella- yo entiendo por "magia" la manipulación de energías a través de mi voluntad- Stella hizo una pausa ordenando sus ideas y finalmente expuso- hace tiempo leí acerca de los Elementales y decidí que quería su poder…pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba: obtuve su poder pero este consume mi vida restándome años de existencia y tuve que ver cosas que hubiese preferido no ver o saber de su existir. La Entrada fue una de ellas. Además realice un rito sobre ti y tu ropa, de ese modo supe muchas cosas que ya no me puedes ocultar-

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-Fue meramente involuntario. Quería matarte ¿Recuerdas?-

-Podrías haberme asesinado y quitarte de problemas-

-No es tan simple ¿Qué tal si al matarte libero a tus "huéspedes" en este mundo? ¿Qué garantía tenía de que se fueran contigo? No puedo permitir que el Wyrm gane poder, mi raza lleva luchando contra él mucho tiempo antes de mí y lo seguirá haciendo cuando yo ya no este; empero ¿Qué clase de inmortalidad dejaría yo aquí si se me recordara como la que permitió que el Mal creciera desmedidamente?-

-Eres una asesina- afirmó Samael

-Cazar no es asesinato. Los humanos matan animales ¿Quién los erigió jueces y verdugos? ¿Quién los puso en el pedestal de "superiores"? ¡Ellos mismos! No me vengas ahora con moralismos-

-Es solo que te oyes tan…radical. Me catalogaste de pertenecer al Wyrm…pero quizá este haya encontrado una forma más sutil de corromperte que a mí. Tenía entendido que los Cambiaformas protegían a Gaia y por ende a toda forma de vida-

-Hay formas de vida que no merecen ser protegidas. Los humanos han abusado del mundo y sus dones incansablemente y no se detendrán hasta destruirlo como el malévolo virus que son-

-No todos son iguales-

-Hasta ahora no me he encontrado con ninguna de tus excepciones a la regla-

-¿Regla? Tu regla, tu ley absurda ¿Acaso has visto cada ser vivo de este mundo? No puedes juzgar lo que no has visto o conocido ¿Crees que yo me busque lo que soy?-

-Si-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Nadie te dijo que jugaras con magia desconocida. Es más, hubo quien te advirtió de lo contrario-

-Tú jugaste con los Elementales-

-No lo niego. Pero yo no invoque fuerzas ajenas a este mundo-

-Igual pudiste provocar un desequilibrio-

-Lo sé. No pasó nada-

-Por fortuna-

-Lo tuyo es peor ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿O crees que puedes quedarte en tu situación indefinidamente?-

-No. Pero no he hallado una solución-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que se alargó varios minutos en los cuales Samael clavo la mirada con tristeza en la mesa y Stella trataba de no sentir compasión por él.

-Creo…que yo conozco una forma de liberarte- dijo Stella y Samael levanto lentamente la mirada hasta fijarla en sus ojos ambarinos con una sutil esperanza plasmada en los rasgos- pero es muy peligrosa, requiere mucha energía y cooperación de tu parte-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Tanto como segura no, sin embargo es una posibilidad muy real-

-¿Sera peligroso para ti?-

-No te preocupes por mí, hago esto porque quiero…porque tengo a otros a quienes…no…nada…olvídalo-

-¿Otros?-

-No es nada. Solo hagámoslo-

-¿Y por dónde empezamos?-

-Por lo más difícil: reunir energía suficiente para abrir la Entrada de nuevo-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes el trabajo que me costó cerrarla?-

-Para devolver a esos espíritus o lo que sean a su lugar tendremos que hacerlo-

-Es en serio- suspiro Samael

-Si-

-No lo acostumbro pero…confío en ti, sin mencionar que no tengo otra opción-

-Bien-

"Beber el vino de Aluqah y respirar el humo secreto de los dioses ..." Therion

-Repíteme a dónde vamos- dijo Samael sentado en el asiento del copiloto del carro de Stella mientras avanzaban por una autopista que los alejaba cada vez más de la ciudad y se adentraban por sitios donde solo se podían ver campos sembrados o amplios terrenos donde la mala hierba reinaba a su antojo, una que otra construcción o conglomerado de casas salpicaba esta vista, pero entre más se adentraban en el camino menos frecuente era esto, hasta que finalmente se toparon con enormes trechos de bosquecillos, algunos barrancos o atemorizantes desfiladeros que rodeaban la carretera por lo menos de un lado en tanto que al otro había una escarpada pared de roca solida de algún cerro.

-A buscar la energía que necesitamos-

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir tan lejos? Yo obtuve la energía…-

-Asesinando- interrumpió Stella- lo vi a través de tus recuerdos-

-Ya estaban casi muertos y ¿No dijiste que los humanos no importaban?-

-Aun así es asesinar ¿Y no dijiste tú que si te importaban? O eso asumí tomando en cuenta lo que me dijiste-

-Siempre tan tajante-

-Si- afirmo Stella y agrego- esta vez vamos a recurrir a fuerzas de voluntad oscura muy potentes, más que la fuerza vital de miles de humanos porque han tenido tiempo de desarrollarse-

-O sea vamos a cazar fantasmas-

-No exactamente-

-¿Cómo se llama este espíritu?-

-Yo lo conozco como Kikou, pero tiene muchos nombres según la parte del mundo a donde vayas-

-¿Cuál es su particularidad?-

-Es un ente formado por los espíritus de los niños abortados intencionalmente, vaga por cualquier lugar donde se lleven a cabo abortos; pero el lugar al que vamos tiene más concentración de energía, se podría decir, porque se llevaron a la acción innumerables abortos y los fetos fueron enterrados en los jardines-

-Suena horrible-

-Lo es-

-¿Crees que de verdad pueda liberarme de "Ellos"?-

-Pues…no estoy segura. Los Malditos no son mi especialidad-

-Siempre creí que al morir yo ellos se irían conmigo…nunca han desmentido esa aseveración-

-No tienen por qué hacerlo, son espíritus que están ocupando un espacio que no es de ellos ¿Tú crees que te van a decir la verdad?-

-Supongo que no-

-Duda de todo lo que te digan a menos de que tengas pruebas de que lo que dicen es cierto-

Conforme el auto avanzaba Samael pudo sentir una energía crecer, esa fuerza destilaba odio, rencor y tristeza a partes iguales. Finalmente pudo atisbar entre la densa maraña de árboles una gran construcción. Arribaron a una casona derruida y desolada, con hiedra creciendo en todas partes, la hierba pululaba por doquier. La pintura ya no existía desde hacía mucho, en varios lugares se podían ver los ladrillos carcomidos por la humedad y el tiempo, las rejas que pretendían obstruir el paso a los ocasionales intrusos ya no impedía el paso y de todas maneras quien iba a querer entrar en aquel sitio a todas luces embrujado.

Stella estaciono el auto frente a la reja y descendieron del auto. Samael se quedó de pie junto al vehículo mientras Stella avanzaba hacia la casa, el sol se ponía y le daba un aspecto aterrador a la escena con su luz sanguinolenta.

-Muévete, cuando oscurece es peor-

-¿Peor? ¿Se puede?- le dice Samael observando la atmósfera circundante que a sus ojos aparece como una niebla de un tono gris malsano, al mismo tiempo al ras del suelo flotaba un vapor rojizo, todo era amenazante en aquel lugar: desde las plantas con sus tonos apagados y enfermizos, hasta las paredes ruinosas.

Samael observaba con recelo los alrededores tratando de determinar de dónde procedía aquella amenaza permanente que parecía estar mezclada con cada molécula del lugar… hasta que llego a la conclusión de que así era: estaba en todas partes como si la fuerza hubiese tomado la forma del terreno mismo. Aquí no había animales de ninguna clase, no correteaban ardillas o revoloteaban insectos en el aire, ni siquiera el chillido de los pájaros era percibido aquí; estas criaturas parecían conocer la malicia del lugar y se mantenían lejos.

-Pocas veces había sentido un poder como este- comento Samael colocándose a un lado de Stella- da la impresión de un Elemental muy fuerte-

-Pero no es un Elemental- dice ella colándose por la reja rota

-¿Qué? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- inquiere él siguiéndola

-El Kikou. Nadie sabe realmente cuando comenzó o como, sin embargo esta concentración de voluntades se desplaza a donde los nonatos mueren y absorbe sus espíritus creciendo cada vez más no solo en fuerza si no en odio también-

-Si va de aquí para allá ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Como te dije antes, su presencia nunca se va del todo de aquí por la exagerada cantidad de muertes que hubo, asumo que los espíritus están atados aquí-

-¿Hablas de los que murieron antes de nacer?-

-No. Quiero decir de los que **asesinaron** antes de nacer-

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

-Robar su energía negativa-

-¿Bromeas?-

-No. Se puede hacer, tengo una idea bastante cercana de cómo hacerlo aunque nadie lo ha intentado antes, generalmente los que se encuentran con el Kikou…bueno, solo puedo decir que no es un espectáculo agradable ver los despojos que deja tras de sí esta voluntad y las almas pasan a ser sus esclavos. Si tenemos éxito podremos empezar a reunir la energía necesaria para ayudarte-

-¿Lo destruiremos?-

-De nuevo no. Eso ya es imposible o se requeriría una cantidad de energía positiva igual o mayor al Kikou para dispersarlo…o que la voluntad que mantiene cohesionados a los otros espíritus fuese purificada, quizá fuese suficiente purificar a los espíritus absorbidos por tanto tiempo…pero ¿Cómo le explicas a un bebe que no debe hacer lo que hace? La verdad no lo sé. Lo que sé es que sería muy complicado y arriesgarías la vida no solo física si no la de tu alma. Al menos con lo que vamos a hacer se debilitara mucho por un largo tiempo… a menos, claro, que tengas una mejor idea-

-No-

-Entonces adelante-

Continuaron adentrándose en el jardín frontal. El sol término de ocultarse, algunas estrellas brillaban pero no había luna que alumbrara su camino. Todo yacía en la noche más absoluta.

-Hubiera sido una buena idea traer una linterna- comento Samael

-No hace falta- Stella pone la palma izquierda hacia arriba y una flama pequeña brota de ella alumbrando un pequeño círculo de terreno en torno a ellos. A lo lejos parece sollozar un bebe- ¿Escuchas eso?- murmura Stella

-Si…parece un niño- el sonido parecía alejarse y acercarse, Samael clavo la vista en la dirección de donde parecía provenir y camino hacia allá- pobre criatura- susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunto Stella- **No** es de verdad-

-Pero escúchalo- volvió a murmurar él- a lo mejor lo abandonaron…parece muy triste…- Samael no espero una réplica y se adentró en el terreno lejos de la luz de Stella

-¡No!- grito ella- ¡Vuelve maldito ignorante!- Stella corrió en pos de Samael, dio vuelta a la esquina de la casa y casi se estrella con él. Samael le daba la espalda, se inclinaba sobre algo que tenía entre los brazos.

-Samael…Samael- lo llamo ella con suavidad- ¿Qué haces?-

Samael le murmuraba al bulto entre sus brazos, Stella lo toco en un hombro y él se volvió. Entonces Stella vio una manta ensangrentada, un feto deforme se agitaba en medio de ella llenando de sangre las ropas de Samael, la criatura aún se lamentaba débilmente.

-Samael suéltalo, no es lo que tú crees- le dijo ella pero Samael no le hacía caso, canturreándole con ternura y diciéndole que nadie lo iba a dañar o a abandonar.

Stella dio unos pasos atrás hasta que su pie dio con algo blando y se produjo un sonido acuoso, como cuando pisas algo que se ha impregnado de agua. Con una punzada de temor Stella bajo la vista y descubrió que lo que pisaba era el cuerpo de otro feto en un charco de sangre. Stella quito su pie y perdió el equilibrio, al caer en lugar de dar contra la hierba con un golpe seco, se hundió en el piso como si de un estanque se tratara, un estanque bermellón. Stella trato de alcanzar la orilla pero cada vez se hundía más y el estanque alcanzaba proporciones de laguna.

Entre tanto Samael acunaba al que él creía un bebe, este lloraba cada vez más fuerte…hasta que algo le respondió.

Un quejido espantoso surgió a espaldas de Samael y este se dio la vuelta para encararse con una entidad enorme que le hizo soltar lo que tenía en las manos, antes de que la manta diera contra el piso, el feto había flotado hasta ser absorbido otra vez por la entidad delante de él: era tan inmenso como la casa, de color rojo sangre, parecía una masa informe y traslucida, en su interior flotaban los cuerpos deformados por el asesinato del que fueron objeto: algunos cuerpos estaban mutilados de forma que a algunos se les veían las entrañas, a otros les faltaba alguna extremidad, otros más presentaban deformidades genéticas que los hacían parecer monstruos o demonios. Aquellos que pudieron ser niños pero en su lugar se convirtieron en esta abominación. Despedía un nauseabundo olor a putrefacción y sangre tan penetrante que parecía que jamás se liberaría de aquella peste.

-¡SAMAEL!- grito Stella y este se volvió hacia ella finalmente en sus cabales- ¡Ayúdame!-

Samael salvó la distancia que lo separaba de ella con rapidez y le tendió una mano para sacarla del estanque bermejo. Sin embargo parecía que algo la jalaba desde abajo pues él tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, con una mano plantada en la orilla para hacer palanca y aun así no podía sacarla; en tanto el Kikou se lamentaba detrás de ellos. Al fin Stella logra hacer pie para impulsarse y salir; casi en el mismo instante en que ella abandona el estanque este desaparece. Toda su ropa se había manchado de sangre y finalmente el espíritu ha decidido tomar la ofensiva aproximándose a ellos como si se deslizara por la pútrida hierba dejando tras de sí un rastro granate lleno de coágulos.

-¿Y ahora?- dice Samael y por toda respuesta Stella lanza un golpe con la palma abierta hacia su pecho.

Repentinamente Samael se ve arrojado fuera de su cuerpo y contempla todo desde otra perspectiva: Stella tiene en su regazo el cuerpo de Samael pero ambos se ven difusos, en cambio el Kikou se ve muy nítido, los espíritus que lo conforman brillan como linternas encarnadas. Entre ellos hay uno que brilla más que los otros. Samael se siente atraído y se adentra en la estructura espiritual del Kikou.

Se aproxima a la luz más brillante, sin embargo es oscura y se mueve con la cadencia del humo, conforme se acerca toma la forma de una silueta, dos puntos destellantes y malévolos se clavan en su persona y pudo percibir que lo odiaba. No era un odio nacido de una razón en particular, el corazón del Kikou odiaba todo y a todos. La sombra se abalanzo sobre él sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo y Samael disperso su espíritu para evadir el golpe espiritual.

Afuera Stella protegía el cuerpo de Samael del acoso del Kikou dibujando símbolos de protección en la tierra sanguinolenta alrededor de ellos dando lugar a una barrera que impedía su avance, mas no sería eterno, rogaba que Samael supiera que hacer por intuición.

Justo cuando la sombra pasaba entre su espíritu expandido Samael trató de aprisionarla aunque lo único que consiguió fue combinar ambas energías por un instante. En el segundo en que entraron en contacto un estallido de frio dolor lo arrojo contra una dimensión gris, donde la alegría era un bien extinto, todo se limitaba a pasar de una pena a otra más atroz como una tortura sin fin o razón. Samael presenció la causa de la existencia del Kikou y muy a su pesar sintió tristeza, dolor y conmiseración por un alma corrupta más allá de toda salvación, al ver de cerca esos sentimientos obscenos y retorcidos abrazo con su espíritu esa energía haciéndola parte de él.

Stella trataba de mantener la barrera en torno al cuerpo de Samael y a si misma pero sabía que ya no podría sostenerla mucho tiempo, el Kikou había quemado uno a uno los símbolos, más valía que Samael se diera prisa o no tendría un cuerpo al que regresar.

En ese instante el Kikou brillo intensamente, un rayo de luz se elevó al cielo, el ente desapareció y en su lugar solo quedo el alma de Samael; quien se acercó a su cuerpo para fundirse de nuevo con él. Al hacerlo quedo flotando una llama negra en la superficie del suelo, Stella saco un cuarzo blanco y toco con el la energía absorbiéndola, el cristal se tornó negro al momento.

Samael abrió los ojos y sin mediar palabra alguna una de sus manos salió disparada hacia la garganta de Stella, ella aferro el brazo de Samael tratando de soltarse con una pregunta muda en los ojos, mientras él se enderezaba un poco y acercaba su cara a la de ella.

-No nos han presentado formalmente, pero ya sabes quienes somos- dijeron dos voces distintas que sin embargo salían de la boca de él- tratas de ayudarlo y morirás en el intento, además él no merece ayuda ninguna- Stella negó lentamente con la cabeza y encajo las uñas un poco más en la piel de Samael, sin embargo parecía no percibir el daño. Aun sostenía el cuarzo en la mano izquierda.

No quería hacer lo que iba a hacer pero no había otra opción. Soltó la mano izquierda y aferro en su puño el cuarzo, en torno a su mano apretada se creó una esfera de luz oscura y lanzo un golpe contra el rostro de Samael. La potente energía negativa tuvo el efecto de una descarga eléctrica de varios voltios y aventó a Samael varios metros hacia atrás dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Stella tosía y se frotaba el cuello lastimado, cuando se recuperó lo suficiente tomo a Samael de la ropa y lo arrastro de vuelta al coche murmurando para sí: "A mí nadie me amenaza o reta en vano".

"El futuro Indiferente pase y el pasado postulante no alcanzará al presente, todo lo que recuerda es una ilusión obsoleta ..." Épica

Samael despertó y contemplo el techo que había sobre él con aire ausente, ladeo un poco la cabeza y vio los atrapasueños, amuletos y demás objetos de protección que constituían una barrera contra el Mal. Aquella visión fue como un faro que poco a poco trajo a su mente consciente de vuelta a la realidad desde el aturdimiento en que había estado. Recordó la batalla contra el Kikou y su última imagen de Stella –un poco difusa junto con su cuerpo pues era su alma quien los veía- se quedó congelada en su mente, se incorporó en la cama y como no la vio cerca abrió la boca y…

-Stella- llamo con voz normal primero, no se oía nada en la casa- Stella- pronunció con más fuerza y al no recibir respuesta se levantó y fue a la otra habitación: vacía.

Samael siguió llamándola y buscando en las habitaciones, hasta que dio con ella en el pasillo de la entrada. Estaba tirada, aparentemente sin sentido, se acercó a ella y al tratar de levantarla Stella se quejó, se aferraba con la mano izquierda el hombro derecho.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

Ella abrió los ojos al responder:

-Demasiada energía negativa-

Samael no entendió del todo la respuesta, la ayudo a pararse y entrar en la casa. Una vez ahí Stella se dejó caer en el sillón y se despojó del cuarzo negro que llevaba al cuello con la mano izquierda, Samael trato de tocar el hombro de ella, sin embargo sintió la poderosa energía que emanaba de él y comprendió a que se refería. Algo se removió dentro de él pero lo acallo con una inusitada fuerza de voluntad que no sabía de dónde había salido, empero en aquel momento no le prestó más atención.

-Déjame tratar de ayudarte- dijo él

-¿Y si les das fuerzas suficientes para terminar lo que empezaron donde el Kikou estaba?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-No-

-Trataron de matarme y te ataque con la energía del Kikou que almacene en ese cuarzo, pero yo no suelo manipular esas energías y una parte de ella está alojada en mi cuerpo produciéndome dolor-

-¿Temes que "Ellos" se apoderen de mí?- ella asintió- deja que yo me ocupe de ellos pidió con convicción-

Stella se relajó en el sillón y Samael concentró su atención en el sitio donde parecía estar concentrada la mayor parte de la energía negativa. Paso sus manos a milímetros de la piel de Stella y chispas de luz parecieron saltar entre ambos, el foco que pendía del techo parpadeo hasta apagarse. En la oscuridad el cuerpo de Stella refulgía tenuemente, y con intensidad en el hombro, sin embargo no era una luz viva, si no muerta; su fulgor tenía algo de enfermizo y demoniaco. Con ambas manos Samael toco a Stella, luego hizo un movimiento como si atrajera algo, abriendo y cerrando las manos, conforme lo hacia la luz muerta se iba del cuerpo de Stella y se adhería a los dedos de Samael hasta que la tuvo consigo por completo. Luego se llevó las manos entrelazadas a la boca y aspiro la luz muerta para hacerla parte total de sí mismo pues no podía devolverla al cuarzo.

Una vez terminado el proceso la luz del foco se encendió y Stella parecía dormir. Samael mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo correr la energía negativa del Kikou, hasta que esta alcanzo la puerta tras la cual estaban "Ellos"…sin embargo esta no se abrió a pesar de la enorme cantidad de energía negativa que en otros tiempos habría sido suficiente para darles la fuerza necesaria para tomar el control…percibió más que ver una barrera que les impedía el paso, un escudo de voluntad… "Era más fácil mantenerlos encerrados cuando…" ¿Cuándo?

Samael contemplaba una escena distante en medio del claro de un bosque, aquí se respiraba una atmósfera opresiva, furiosa, violenta. Ahí estaba Stella, se veía diferente…repentinamente se precipito con ella dentro del caos; las imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones se superponían unas con otros creando una cacofonía doliente. Todo era sufrimiento y parecía no tener término…de algún modo le recordó al Kikou… aquello no podía ser real, quería que se detuviera tan feroz agonía.

Samael abrió los ojos con un terrible sobresalto y se halló a si mismo tirado en el piso delante del sillón donde aún dormía Stella; seguramente se había desmallado por lo potente de la energía que había absorbido…empero había otra cosa: ese sueño…no, vio el pasado de Stella, su enfrentamiento contra los Elementales. ¿Quién era aquella mujer que había sobrevivido a tanto dolor? ¿Fue por mera casualidad, poder o fuerza de voluntad? No lo sabía, mas ahora era de su conocimiento lo que ella sintió. Un escalofrío lo recorrió sintiendo la vividez de la visión. Se puso de pie y cargando a Stella la llevo a la cama y la acomodo en ella, luego se acostó también deseando no soñar de nuevo con los malintencionados Elementales.

"Tigre, tigre quema brillante

En el bosque de la noche,

¿Qué ojo o mano inmortal

Pudo idear tu terrible simetría? "William Blake

Stella soñaba. Como en su día Samael soñó con otro Habitante del Lado Oscuro de la Luna. En el sueño una gran luna llena brillaba intensamente en un firmamento desconocido, de un plano o era sin identificar. Sin embargo para ella –dentro del sueño- nada era desconocido, ni siquiera la persona que corría a su lado apretando fuertemente su mano. Una manada de lobos de todas las tonalidades los perseguía muy de cerca mientras ellos corrían por aquel inmenso bosque de pinos, las agujas caídas desde estos árboles crujía y revoloteaban en el aire cuando ellos pasaban a toda velocidad. Alcanzaron un castillo dentro del cual se colaron tras derribar la puerta, después continuaron su frenética carrera escaleras arriba hasta dar con un cuarto que tenía la apariencia de una biblioteca muy antigua y a todas luces abandonada; atrancaron la puerta que solo detendría a la manada momentáneamente, Stella sabía que aquellos no eran lobos comunes y corrientes. "Aquí está" –decía el hombre a su lado- "los secretos de mi raza, los Cambiaformas". "Si, solo así evitaremos que los míos se apoderen de los secretos para destruirlos…es una pena que Inmortales y Cambiaformas no puedan convivir en paz…como nosotros dos" –contestaba ella- "Tenemos que irnos". "Si- concedió él-". La puerta reventaba en miles de astillas en el instante en que ellos saltaban por la ventana y se marchaban brincando de tejado en tejado aun con algunos lobos siguiéndoles la pista demasiado cerca. Ellos aumentaron la velocidad hasta volverse solo un manchón en el aire, cuando los tejados se acabaron los dos saltaron sin titubear tomados de la mano, apenas tocaron el suelo siguieron corriendo. Llegaron a una cabaña donde algo importante había, los lobos estaban casi en la puerta acorralándolos…

Stella no llego a saber qué era eso tan importante pues en ese instante se despertó con un leve sobresalto. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la pared del lado izquierdo de su cama, sentía una presión en la espalda y al tratar de darse la vuelta no pudo pues Samael la abrazaba con fuerza, sin llegar a hacerle daño y murmuro algo que sonó a: "Aquí esta, los secretos de…" y ella se sobresaltó aún más, sin embargo reparo en que ella también tenía las manos de Samael tomadas entre las suyas y muy a su pesar sonrió y volvió a dormirse pensando en el sueño que tuvo…quizá era otra vida…pero esa es otra historia.

Samael abrió los ojos detectando que no estaban solos…algo o alguien se movía en el cuarto contiguo, estrecho contra si un poco a Stella, pero ella no se despertó. Lentamente salió de la cama para no despertarla y descalzo camino hacia el otro cuarto, cuando cruzaba el umbral una figura le salió al paso dándole un susto de muerte; Samael tiro un golpe, sin embargo la figura ante él se desvaneció y volvió a formarse delante suyo: era Leteo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- le espeto furioso Samael

-Nada. Es curioso como alguien que aparentemente no tiene nada que perder…puede ser destruido porque si tiene mucho que perder-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tu amiguita no te ha dicho toda la verdad, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes ¿No?-

-Tiene derecho a decirme las cosas que ella elija-

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Estúpido ingenuo! Es increíble que a estas alturas te des el lujo de confiar en alguien ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Crees que te ayuda desinteresadamente? Pobre idiota, me das pena-

-No me interesa porque me ayuda-

-¿No? ¿Pretendes engañarnos a nosotros? Te conocemos demasiado bien. Si te importa pero no lo quieres admitir, te importa más de lo que crees y te importara mucho más cuando la hayas destruido-

-Yo no voy a destruirla-

-Error de nuevo, nosotros la destruiremos…a través de ti quieras o no… ¿O ya se te olvido Lucia? A ella tampoco la querías destruir y lo hiciste-

-¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice!-

-Fueron tus manos las que empuñaron la espada, fueron tus fuerzas las que la abatieron y fue tu pasado quien la quito del camino porque nos estorbaba y esa maldita mujer que está ahora contigo correrá la misma suerte-

-No los dejare-

-¡J -

-¿Con quién hablas Samael?- pregunto Stella desde la entrada del cuarto observándolo

"¿Cuánto había escuchado? "Pensó Samael temeroso. Cuando él se movió un poco hacia ella Stella detecto la figura difusa de Leteo quien sonreía de una manera desagradable. Sin previo aviso Leteo se disolvió en el aire y se fundió con Samael, al instante las facciones de Samael se tornaron duras y de su boca surgió su propia voz deformada por las intenciones asesinas de Leteo. Stella dio un paso atrás para mantener la distancia pero en su cara no había miedo alguno.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella

-Destruirte-

-Dime algo que no sepa-

-Samael no quiere, necesita o merece tu ayuda-

-Eso lo decido yo. No voy por ahí obedeciendo seres de otros planos-

-¿Crees que él es bueno en el fondo? ¿Crees que te va a agradecer que lo salves? ¿Crees que te aprecia o quiere? Él no quiere a nadie, ni a sí mismo o nosotros no estaríamos aquí. Jamás te va a querer, te destruirá como hizo con Lucia-

-¿Quién?-

-Ah no te lo ha dicho…humanos estúpidos, poco menos que basura; tan frágiles y tan patéticos. Él solo se aprovechara todo lo que pueda de ti y después te desechara como trasto viejo, siempre lo ha hecho, por eso fue tan fácil apoderarse de él. Un alma corrupta que se convirtió en nuestra morada perfecta, ya no tiene salvación-

-Crees conocerlo muy bien ¿No?-

-Hemos tenido años para conocerlo-

-También para engañarlo. Yo no sé si es bueno o no, no pretendo que me agradezca nada, todo lo hago porque yo quiero. Tengo mis razones-

-Ah sí…tus…razones…podrías perderlas-

-Si los tocan me encargare personalmente de disolverlos en la nada aunque me cueste la vida-

-Correcto, es la primera cosa cierta que escucho hoy: esto te costara la vida. Tal vez puedas mantenernos apartados pero no por siempre, Samael se debilita cada día más y pronto ya no nos disputara el control-

-Antes de que eso suceda los mandare de vuelta por donde vinieron-

-¿Darías cualquier cosa por hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Incluso la vida de Samael?-

Stella no contesto nada y Leteo sonrió con los labios de Samael para luego marcharse. Samael recupero el control de su cuerpo y miro preocupado a Stella.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-

-No- Stella se mordió el labio inferior antes de preguntar -¿Quién es Lucia?-

-Alguien que ya murió- contestó él con tristeza

-¿La asesinaste?-

-Yo…no lo sé-

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-¿Quiénes o que son tus "razones"?-

-¿Puedes percibir lo que pasa cuando ellos tienen el control de tu voluntad?-

-A veces…creo que ellos querían que escuchara la conversación-

-Yo pregunte primero, si me dices quien es Lucia yo te diré quiénes son mis "razones"-

-Lucia fue una mujer que ame muchísimo, la única que se quedó cuando todos me habían abandonado…una noche un espíritu me reto y para hacerle frente me deje llevar por la cólera y "Ellos" tomaron el control…la asesinaron…o la asesine…no se-

-Tú no asesinaste a nadie, te dije que pusieras en duda todo lo que te dijeran, quieren que desesperes para que ellos puedan ganar- Stella lo miro un instante y luego dijo- Mis razones son mi familia. Una familia que me repudió hace muchos años porque cuando me transformé por vez primera asesine a muchos miembros de ella, seguro que hoy en día me creen muerta o algo así, sin embargo todos estos años los he protegido en secreto, no quiero que sufran más por mi causa. Como verás yo si se lo que es asesinar a un ser amado-

-¿Por eso me ayudas? ¿Para que el lugar que ellos habitan quede impoluto?-

-Al principio…si…ahora no solo lo hago por eso-

-¿Qué más puede haber?-

-Samael, nunca había conocido a otro Habitante del Lado Oscuro de la Luna con quien me identificara así, te aprecio, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y que al principio quería matarte, pero nos hemos estado conociendo a la velocidad del trueno y eso ha hecho que te quiera…sé que te las has visto muy difíciles en estos años… ¿Sabes porque caíste bajo el hechizo del Kikou?-

-No-

-Porque te consideras a ti mismo un abandonado, si te hubieras escuchado como le hablabas a ese fragmento del Kikou que tenías entre los brazos, me dio la impresión de que hubieses querido que alguien te dijera lo mismo…tal vez tu padre o tu madre-

-Ya no se ni que quiero-

-Yo sí. Librarte de ellos-

-¿Sabes? Cuando entre en contacto con el corazón del Kikou vi al espíritu que los mantenía a todos atrapados aquí, dentro de su dolor y odio por el trato que les dispensaron. Vi a una mujer embarazada que caminaba por el patio de su casa cuando apareció un grupo de ladronzuelos que sabían de las riquezas dentro de la propiedad y que ella estaba sola. La secuestraron. Se la llevaron a un lugar inmundo donde la torturaron y mutilaron para darle pruebas al marido de que la tenían. Lo que no sabían era que el marido quería deshacerse de ella porque tenía una amante mucho más joven, así que no pago. Aquellos pendencieros se desquitaron con ella, la violaron incontables ocasiones e hicieron que perdiera al bebe, al final la dejaron morir sola de hambre, sed y frío abrazada al cuerpo diminuto del hijo que nunca llego a ser, sus últimos pensamientos estaban fijos solo en el odio, dolor y venganza. Mucho tiempo pasó y nadie encontró sus cuerpos, se descompusieron hasta que no quedo nada, olvidados por todos. El espíritu de la mujer permaneció atado aquí por sus sentimientos-

-Horrible. Un espíritu así no podía más que tener un origen igual de terrible. Sé que tal vez tuviste malos momentos en el pasado pero puedes salvar todavía el futuro, tu futuro-

-Trataran de sabotearnos, de matarte-

-No tengo miedo-

"Lugar de silencio, sombras en movimiento. Carmesí ojos brillan extrañamente en la oscuridad, la locura comenzar a despertar, el deseo Juguetón hambrientos de sangre bajar noche ilimitado ..." Malice Mizer

La mañana había amanecido nublada, con fuertes corrientes de aire que no lograban llevarse las nubes grises. El aire olía a humedad y se presagiaban lluvias para los días siguientes, la mayoría de la gente prefiere quedarse en su casa si no tiene la necesidad de salir. Sin embargo Stella y Samael están tomando café y discutiendo su siguiente paso para reunir energía negativa, necesitan una buena cantidad pues mucha de la energía del Kikou se perdió.

-Creo que ya sé que podemos hacer para obtener una gran cantidad de energía-

-¿Vamos a cazar a otro fantasma?-

-No. Iremos de cacería pero no será un fantasma esta vez si no un ser de carne y hueso-

-¿Qué será esta vez?-

-Un Illúdere- Stella hizo una pausa y sonrió ante el gesto de incomprensión de Samael- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que existían Garous que no lo eran realmente?-

-Si. ¿Cazaremos uno de esos?-

-Si. Los Garous llamamos a esos impostores "Illúderes" que quiere decir ilusión burlona, pues nosotros nos tomamos como ofensa que existan semejantes criaturas. Para un ser humano común y corriente no existe forma de convertirse en Garou si no lo ha heredado por sangre y aunque tengas antepasados Garous no es garantía de nada. La persona que me cuido cuando mi familia me abandono era pariente de Garous y no podía transformarse. Los que conocen de Taumaturgia en su nivel más oscuro saben de un sortilegio que puede transformarte en un Cambiaformas, pocos –afortunadamente- lo han conseguido pues para llevar a cabo el sortilegio necesitas dar caza a siete garous verdaderos, quitarles la piel y con ellas llevar a cabo el rito, además todo debe ser en la misma fase lunar-

-Suena muy complicado. ¿Para qué quiere alguien convertirse en garou?-

-Porque si eres un garou puedes adentrarte en la Umbra y sus secretos, tener contacto con cosas que otros no podrían ni siendo grandes hechiceros…la Umbra tiene muchas profundidades y solo los garous pueden alcanzar algunas de ellas-

-¿Y cómo encontramos a uno de esos?-

-Pues… Una vez hace mucho tiempo escuche hablar de uno, su nombre era Víctor-

-¿Y dónde lo encontramos?-

Víctor. Era un nombre que resonaba en los círculos más bajos del inframundo humano y en las profundidades de la Umbra dónde el Wyrm tiene su guarida. Si quieres deshacerte de alguien Víctor es la persona indicada para pedírselo, no importa quién sea o que es lo que quieres; si le llegas al alto precio seguro que te complacerá y después se olvidara de tu rostro como si jamás hubieses pasado cerca de él. El rumor de su nombre se corre como un incendio, pero la policía nunca ha podido, ni siquiera, comprobar su existencia. El Gran Wyrm protege a sus avatares donde quiera que estos estén.

Víctor no vive con gran opulencia en una colonia "respetable", sabe que eso es como ponerse luces de neón que dicen: "Aquí estoy". No. Habita en una colonia de mediano nivel, rentando un pequeño departamento; vive, trabaja y se comporta como cualquier persona que veas en la calle. Es más nadie diría que es una mala persona, es amable y considerado, rara vez una mala palabra sale de sus labios y cumple con su trabajo con estricta religiosidad. Además "Víctor" es un seudónimo, nadie sabe cuál es su verdadero nombre y cada vez que cambia de trabajo emplea uno distinto.

Víctor supo desde siempre acerca de la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales. Desde muy niño veía fantasmas, almas errantes y espectros; algunos le contaban cosas secretas acerca de los vivos que lo rodeaban, otros trataban de asustarlo pero en vano. Siempre tuvo mucho aplomo a la hora de tratar con los Habitantes del Mundo Oculto. A sí mismo conoce a criaturas más tangibles que los espíritus, ha visto Inmortales, Brujas, Hechiceros, Demonios, Ángeles y Garous. Él mismo es descendiente de Garous, sin sus poderes. Siempre le pareció muy injusto que alguien tan hábil como él estuviese negado al Cambio. Otros con menos talentos, en cambio, hacían gala de sus transformaciones como si ostentaran una bandera y no conformes con ello luchaban por vanos ideales: ¿Justicia? ¿Bondad? ¿Gaia? Eran conceptos ambiguos y hasta cierto punto ingenuos para él. Lo de hoy en día era luchar por el bien propio y nada más, ya era suficientemente difícil hacerse cargo de uno mismo como para todavía tomar la responsabilidad de la vida del mundo y encima luchar contra el Mal. No, definitivamente eso no era para él. Sin embargo hubo un tiempo en que eso no importaba pues él no era un Garou completo, solo un Familiar. Sin darse por vencido se entrenó en las artes mágicas de hechiceros y brujos, dio con el Conjuro de las Siete Pieles que lo llevo a ver también por su excelencia física si quería arrebatarles a los Garou aquello que le correspondía por derecho propio, no tenía pensado dejárselos tan fácil. Y menos después de que uno de aquellos que si tenían el Cambio de su lado descubriera entre sus cosas el escrito del Conjuro de las Siete Pieles y lo golpeara hasta cansarse y lo maldijo con todos los epítetos imaginables. Nadie, absolutamente nadie volvería a abusar de él de esa forma, no habría en los infiernos o en los cielos nadie más poderoso que él, aunque tuviera que entregarle sus servicios al Gran Wyrm, quizás él fuese un patrono más apropiado, menos quisquilloso que el Bien. Tal vez en la antigüedad cuando los Garou eran temidos y conocidos valía la pena luchar por el bien común, protegerse unos a otros, hoy por hoy era demasiado arriesgado confiarle la vida propia a otro que quizá te apuñalaría por la espalda a la menor oportunidad.

Con el tiempo Víctor fue expulsado de su Manada por sus prácticas nada apegadas a la Letanía, sin embargo eso no represento un obstáculo si no una solución, ahora ya nadie le decía que tenía que hacer o por quien luchar. Recurrió a todos los recursos a su alcance para dar forma a su cuerpo y a sus conocimientos de Taumaturgia, pagó altos precios por sus dotes adquiridas a favor de un bien más grande. Una vez que consideró que ya estaba listo empezó la cacería. Pero no mato a cualquiera, cazó uno a uno a los miembros de la Manada que lo expulso y dejo al final al que lo golpeo aquel día. Reunió las siete pieles y se transformó en Illúdere. Él bien sabía que esa era su identidad ahora, pero los que lo habían conocido de cerca ya estaban muertos y nadie más sabría que no era realmente un Garou. Para Víctor aquello era el éxito total.

Stella y Samael caminaban por calles desconocidas en mitad de la noche, las aceras estaban vacías de gente, solo los perros callejeros vagabundeaban por aquí y los murciélagos que revoloteaban en busca de insectos algo lejos de sus cuevas en el cerro que se veía a la distancia. El cielo aún se miraba nuboso y en el aire flotaba el aroma a lluvia aunque todavía no caía ni una gota, los truenos y rayos se adivinaban a la distancia, delatados por sus inconfundibles destellos y formas ahorquilladas. Ambos caminaban mirando de reojo hacia todos lados y desplegando un tenue rastro de energía que detectaría a cualquier humano que estuviera cercano a ellos, el lugar les era totalmente desconocido a ambos, se guiaban por los desvencijados, maltrechos y sucios letreros en las esquinas de las calles; habían tenido que trabajar mucho para encontrar un leve rumor del lugar donde podría estar la guarida de Víctor y ahora que estaban aquí –a pesar de que no se sentía ninguna presencia sobrenatural- todo les inspiraba desconfianza, justo como en los terrenos del Kikou. La oscuridad era interrumpida aquí y allá por breves charcos de luz que derramaban las pocas farolas que funcionaban en esa colonia un tanto deplorable con sus carreteras llenas de agujeros, aceras derruidas y casas en todos los estados de deterioro posibles. Con pasos sincronizados avanzaron por una calle que tenía en medio un asta pero sin bandera alguna, unos pasos más allá doblaron a la derecha y continuaron recto, la penumbra apenas les dejaba entrever el final de la calle: lo que buscaban estaba ahí.

Samael vio un movimiento fugaz del lado izquierdo, sobre los techos de las casas alineadas de ese extremo y se detuvo en seco. Stella se detuvo un par de pasos por delante de él con una interrogante silenciosa plasmada en la cara, pero Samael no le prestaba atención, miraba fijamente la dirección por la cual vio movimiento; entonces un poco más allá de ese punto vio con el rabillo del ojo destellar dos puntos carmesí

-Nos sigue alguien- dice Samael en un susurro

-Si- replica con tranquilidad Stella

-¿Cómo que "si"? ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?-

-No grites, yo llame a ese "alguien"-

-¿Quién es y para qué?-

-Solo digamos que es alguien con la capacidad de mantener a los humanos lejos de nosotros mientras liquidamos a Víctor-

-Nadie puede hacer eso, se necesitaría una gran cantidad de energía y no podrías hacer ninguna otra cosa…ni siquiera tú o yo podríamos hacer algo así-

-Hablas de que ningún "humano" podría-

-¿No será que es un Hijo de la Noche?-

-Si. Conozco a algunos-

-Pero… ¿No se supone que ustedes y ellos son enemigos mortales?-

-No todos vivimos en permanente guerra-

-¿Algún día me contaras esa historia?-

-Si sobrevivimos a esto, si-

Sin agregar más continuaron avanzando hasta quedar frente a un edificio de departamentos, al fondo de la planta baja vivía Víctor según los informes que les habían dado. Samael abrió la boca para formular una pregunta cuando un hombre giro en la esquina donde el edificio acababa y quedo exactamente frente a ellos. Se detuvo sorprendido de su presencia e instintivamente se paró derecho en su metro noventa de estatura, no era muy fornido pero podían intuir que era muy ágil y fuerte como un estoque y así mismo mortal. Vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra y una chamarra abierta de color negro deslavado por el uso, en los pies calzaba unas botas altas de casquillo. El viento barrió la calle, fue el único movimiento que se podía registrar, los tres se mantenían quietos, casi sin respirar.

-¿Qué quieren?- formulo Víctor silenciosamente en la mente de Stella y Samael

-A ti Illúdere- dijo Stella del mismo modo

Instantáneamente una oleada de energía lleno el lugar, esta aparentemente no hizo nada, sin embargo sumió a toda la colonia en un sueño mucho más profundo que cualquiera pudiera experimentar alguna vez y de ese modo nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso a continuación.

Víctor no podía creer que alguien supiera que él no era un Garou, sin embargo ese alguien debía desaparecer sin importar de quien se tratara. Víctor se transformó en un garou corpulento de color grisáceo y ceniciento; Stella y Samael se movieron hacia el lado izquierdo y un poco hacia atrás para tener espacio de maniobra. En ese momento Víctor aulló con todas sus fuerzas y las sombras a su alrededor se alargaron y torcieron dando la apariencia de tomar forma de siluetas demoniacas que salían de todos los rincones y grietas posibles, repentinamente de esas siluetas se desprendieron unas entidades que parecían pequeños cometas saturados de energía maligna, se precipitaron contra Samael y Stella. Samael se adelantó y trató de mantener a raya a aquellos espíritus del inframundo golpeándolos con los puños para repelerlos, aunque cada vez que tocaba a alguno le producían una quemadura. Entre tanto Stella también tomaba su forma lobuna y se aproximó a Víctor de dos grandes saltos y le dio un poderoso empellón que lo hizo trastabillar, sin pérdida de tiempo Stella le dio un mordisco en un brazo; empero Víctor se recuperó demasiado rápido y le propino a Stella un zarpazo que le hizo proferir un rugido de dolor y por ende soltar a su presa. Samael trato de correr en pos de Stella pero los espíritus lo mantenían ocupado, Víctor se lanzó contra él y de un salto calló encima del Maldito. Las fuertes garras del falso garou aprisionaban sus hombros y su hocico le gruñía muy cerca de la cara y él percibió el nauseabundo olor de carne putrefacta e inmundicia que despedía en el aliento; disfrutando de la situación Víctor se demoró en asestar un golpe mortal, sus shikis malévolos revoloteaban en torno a los dos. Samael apretó los párpados por un instante tratando de controlar su creciente frustración y cólera; se sentía como aquella noche cuando Lucía murió en sus brazos, de improviso uno de aquellos shikis atravesó su cuerpo dejándole la sensación de que lo habían golpeado con un mazo y que su piel se tornaba cada vez más fría. Víctor se pasó la lengua por el hocico anticipando el placer de matarlo.

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez: Stella se había recuperado y saltado encima de Víctor, le mordía la piel del lomo casi arrancándosela, este gruño una protesta y lanzó una dentellada a un lado y otro tratando de alcanzar a Stella inútilmente. Entonces Samael empujo a Víctor con todas las fuerzas de que fue capaz con brazos y piernas. Empero en el movimiento hizo que Stella también callera, con un poco más de agilidad y gracia que su enemigo pero caída al fin. Samael se irguió presa de la incierta furia, los shikis se abalanzaron sobre él otra vez, en tanto Víctor y Stella se enzarzaban en una pelea a muerte arañándose con las garras y mutilando la piel del enemigo, la sangre les corría por los costados como sudor carmesí que goteaba por el piso marcando sus huellas confusas hasta el día siguiente. Un trueno reverberó entre las casas como si el cañón de algún ejército fantasma los acompañara en aquella batalla. Samael estaba fuera de sí, los shikis de su enemigo se le antojaban meras polillas o luciérnagas molestas que le zumbaban en los oídos poniéndolo frentico, sus ojos eran dos piedras de obsidiana refulgentes de malignidad; tomaba a los espíritus del falso garou con la mano desnuda a pesar del dolor y las heridas que esto le provocaba destrozándolos con su energía, los shikis despedían al ser disueltos un olor de flores muertas intenso y un lamento emergía del aire antes de que se desvaneciesen por completo. Casi al final los últimos que quedaban se reunieron en un solo shiki más grande y más poderoso que envolvió a Samael en su fulgor oprimiéndolo como si él estuviese metido en una prensa: trataban de ahogarlo. El cuerpo de Stella mostraba muchas heridas de consideración mientras miraba al falso garou que tenía delante, mucho más grande y tramposo que ella, hasta ahora no había logrado asestarle un golpe mortal, el tiempo y las fuerzas se le agotaban. Reuniendo todas el poderío que le quedaba Stella se lanzó una vez más al ataque, Víctor se alzó sobre sus patas traseras para esquivar el golpe y Stella –que esperaba una reacción semejante- se coló por debajo de él y lo mordió en la garganta, aplicando toda la fuerza de que fue capaz zarandeo al illúdere, mientras este le arañaba con furia la espalda tratando de zafarse; de reojo Stella vio un montón de vidrios y desperdicio de fierros recargados contra una vieja camioneta, plantando las cuatro patas en el suelo y arañando el asfalto Stella arrojo a Víctor contra esa basura. El estruendo hizo un gran eco por toda la calle, después solo hubo silencio quebrantado apenas por un gorgoteo insignificante, lentamente Stella se acercó: Víctor yacía sobre un costado con un vidrio triangular clavado en una pierna, desde la herida chorreaba sangre a borbotones y seguramente había más daño interno pues también escurría una sangre negruzca del hocico de aquel animal. Stella profirió un aullido y un rayo calló sobre el cuerpo moribundo consumiéndolo, mientras lo hacía abandono su forma lobuna y recupero la figura humana que siempre le debió ser propia; a su alrededor empezaron a reunirse unas formas diáfanas de lobos hasta que los congregados ahí sumaron siete: los garous asesinados. Al fin solo quedo un cráneo humano ennegrecido que brillaba débilmente. Entre tanto Samael consiguió liberarse de la opresión de los shikis, empero cuando Stella acabó con Víctor aquellos espíritus se quedaron sin su nexo con este mundo y tras un quejido de profundo dolor desaparecieron también. La atmósfera cambió ostensiblemente cuando el Hijo de la Noche retiro su poder pues la batalla que lo había llevado hasta ahí había concluido…

Stella boqueaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, todo el cuerpo le dolía y tenía los músculos agarrotados del esfuerzo hecho contemplando aún el cráneo, detecto con el rabillo del ojo a los espíritus de los garou a quienes se les había arrebatado su forma física ¿Qué esperaban? Tal vez debía tratar de comunicarse con ellos, quizá necesitaban algo para poder marchar en paz hacia la Fuerza Vital.

Samael también trataba de recuperarse, sin embargo cuando del ambiente se retiró la fuerza del Hijo de la Noche instantáneamente una pulsación hizo temblar su cuerpo, algo desde su interior empujaba todos sus sentidos, creyó sentir correr un frío líquido por sus venas envenenando todo a su paso hasta alcanzar su mente.

Repentinamente los espíritus voltearon en la misma dirección a la vez y Stella a su vez siguió esa trayectoria con sus ojos dorados, aunque casi no alcanzo a ver nada pues una forma le obstruyó la vista, sintió unas manos sobre la piel que se la jalaron con dolorosa ferocidad y la levantaron en vilo; lo siguiente que vio fue que el cielo y la tierra se confundían en el vértigo de una caída y le dejaban después su lugar al sufrimiento que le provoco el choque contra un portón de acero colado, el cual tembló y se combó ante el impacto. Casi sin aliento Stella toco el suelo, le costaba trabajo respirar, quizá alguna costilla rota le había perforado un pulmón, tosió y un coagulo de sangre ensució el suelo de cemento, aun así se puso de pie y contemplo a su agresor, que no era otro que Samael…o por lo menos era su cuerpo, un par de voces guturales salieron de su boca al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa aviesa.

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y no te dejaremos continuar. Este estúpido humano es nuestro y jamás lo vamos a dejar ir, ya es demasiado tarde para él. Pero antes de que por fin tomemos el control absoluto tú te irás al infierno…será un placer matarte con las manos de Samael-

Por toda respuesta Stella profirió un gruñido arrugando el hocico en una mueca fiera y enseñando los dientes afilados retándolos a intentarlo. Si no había otro remedio tomaría el riesgo y mataría a Samael para que aquellas entidades no se hicieran con el control o moriría en el intento. Sabía que sus fuerzas ya no llegarían muy lejos, debía liquidar ese asunto lo más pronto posible sin importar cuanto le doliera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, todo era por la seguridad de "ellos". De un salto calló sobre Samael, este interpuso un brazo de modo que la dentellada dirigida a su garganta aprisiono su antebrazo, la loba cerró las mandíbulas con fuerza perforando la carne con sus colmillos, sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua pero esta vez no se regodeaba en ese resabio. Samael hizo un brusco movimiento con el brazo aprisionado como si blandiera un latigazo y Stella salió una vez más despedida aunque se llevó con ella un poco de la piel de su enemigo, con agilidad callo en sus cuatro patas y observo a Samael a distancia: el brazo le colgaba inerme a un costado con una colección de boquetes donde los colmillos habían penetrado y profundos surcos donde la piel había sido arrancada, la sangre le escurría por la punta de los dedos y aun sonreía. Samael miro con intensidad a Stella y murmuro algo al mismo tiempo que finalmente la tormenta los alcanzaba y comenzaba a llover a cantaros como la primera vez que se encontraron. Bajo las patas de Stella se abrió un boquete de sombras que elevaron sus múltiples manos para aprisionarla, ella forcejeo incapaz de liberarse pues no se puede morder a una sombra, Samael continuaba murmurando e hizo un gesto con las manos como si llamara a alguien repitiéndolo una y otra vez; Stella sentía que algo subía por sus venas hasta los poros de su piel como si la sangre quisiera escapar de su cuerpo, apretó los parpados tratando de mantenerse consciente, un par de risas resonaban al fondo de su mente desesperándola más a cada segundo que pasaba. Alcanzó a ver que el Hijo de la Noche que hasta ahora solo había sido un espectador se dejó caer de la azotea donde se encontraba y avanzaba unos pasos para tratar de ayudarla, pero ella lo miro y él comprendió que no quería que interviniera a menos de que ella fallara y se quedó quieto. Las risas aún hacían eco dentro de las paredes de su cráneo e hizo algo que no era muy recomendable pero que parecía su única oportunidad en ese momento: guiada por la fuente de las risas proyecto su mente fuera de su cuerpo y alcanzo a Samael, quien estaba tan concentrado que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el asalto mental y lo recibió en toda su magnitud. Dio un paso atrás fuera de balance y el pozo de sombras se debilito, Stella regreso a su cuerpo y se liberó, sin embargo ahora estaba más cansada que antes y la vista se le nublaba cada vez más, las fuerzas le estaban fallando. Samael se recuperó y se acercó con deliberada pasividad a Stella quien ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando y había caído sobre un costado, su respiración era estentórea, fue vagamente consciente de que los espíritus de los garous se acercaban a ella, la rodeaban y luego se desvanecían en el viento y la lluvia. Samael se inclinó sobre Stella poniéndose en cuclillas y la tomo por el cuello para acercar su rostro al de ella.

-Estas muerta- le susurraron ambas voces en la oreja peluda y apretaron su cuello cortándole el poco oxígeno que le quedaba

De improviso las patas de Stella se plantaron en el piso y con un fuerte impulso que tomó desprevenido a Samael lanzó una dentellada que alcanzó su garganta. Samael pudo percibir como las fauces se cerraban en torno a su cuello y lo presionaban hasta que los colmillos penetraban la carne y alcanzaban las venas, las arterias derramando su líquido vital; continuaban hasta que la tráquea y las vértebras emitían un crujido siniestro. Su mano se aflojaba en el cuello de su enemiga hasta que ya no hizo más presión, por la comisura de su boca resbalaba sangre que se unía al flujo que se derramaba sobre su pecho empapando la ropa. Un coro de aullidos lo acompañó en su agonía en tanto la vista se le empañaba hasta que todo se oscureció por completo, lo último que sintió fue el suelo mojado debajo de él y la lluvia que lo cubría como un sudario fúnebre una vez que la Bestia Blanca le arrancó gran parte de la garganta y lo dejo caer. Quiso gritar pero solo se escapó de su boca inundada por su propia sangre un borboteo como el que emitiría un caño tapado, boqueo como pez fuera del agua hasta que los pulmones dejaron de moverse, el corazón detuvo su bombear y la mente de Samael se perdía en la oscuridad, siete destellos blancos brillaron en ella antes de apagarse por completo: los espíritus garous lo miraron con cierta pena y al fin la noche reinó.

"Noche de invierno me bajaba en forma de copos de nieve, abrazo a la fría ... vagabundo perdido más allá de los velos de la madrugada ... revelo mi corazón a esta belleza vestida de oscuro ..." Tristania

Los pasos hacían eco en las paredes húmedas y gastadas por los años de abandono y corrupción. Cuadros con imágenes desdibujadas colgaban de clavos enmohecidos, solo unos cuantos eran visibles con claridad y cuanto más avanzaba por los pasillos hacia no sabía dónde más claras se volvían las pinturas. Llego hasta una que al contemplarla le provocó un gran sentimiento de abandono y tristeza inconmensurable, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin que fuera consciente de que lloraba, hasta gotear desde su barbilla al suelo lleno de polvo. Continuo caminando incapaz de soportar más la visión del cuadro que le mostraba una sonrisa radiante, unos ojos tiernos y un semblante lleno de amor por el público ahí presente. Las ventanas de vidrios multicolores estaban rotas y dejaban entrar un viento frío y plagado de copos de nieve que se acumulaban en los antepechos y en el piso próximo a las ventanas. Llegó a una escalinata en forma de caracol que lo llevo a la puerta cerrada de la torre, la abrió y lo azoto una corriente de aire cortante y helado, lo empujo con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de caer escaleras abajo. Entonces una mano lo atrapo de la ropa y evitó la caída que sin duda sería mortal… (¿Mortal? ¿Muerte? ¿Estaba muerto?)... La corriente se detuvo y entro en el recinto redondo de la torre esperando ver a quien lo había salvado, pero no había nadie, solo un espejo ajado donde se reflejó. Poco a poco se acercó y se descubrió pálido como un muerto… (Otra vez la muerte)…los ojos estaban hundidos en las cuencas y las ojeras se marcaban azulosas, se tocó el rostro como si no creyera que ese podía ser él. Ladeo la cara y dos figuras aparecieron detrás de él, idénticas hasta el más mínimo detalle al ser vivo que otrora fuese, abrieron la boca y se rieron estruendosamente. Retrocedió un paso y otra figura se reflejó: una mujer de largo cabello negro excepto una línea blanca que surgía en la sien derecha, sonreía. "¡Silencio!" ordeno ella y las risas cesaron pero las figuras no se fueron del espejo. Entonces él golpeo con los puños el espejo partiéndolo en mil pedazos, el sonido y la acción parecieron destrozarlo a él también y una sucesión de imágenes destelló en cada fragmento antes de caer al suelo: un cuerpo peludo y blanco chocaba contra una plancha de metal… (Stella)...sombras surgiendo del suelo… (Stella)…lobos corrían como en aquel lejano sueño… (¿Alguna vez soñé?) …dolor…sangre…colmillos y garras… (Stella)… voces… ("Estas muerta")…no…tú estás muerto… (¿Muerto?)… su mano soltaba algo que había aprisionado con fuerza y odio, en tanto unas quijadas potentes cortaban el hilo de su vida… (Stella)… rojo sangre… (¿Sangre?)…mi sangre…pero… ¿Y ella? ¿Está muerta?... (Claro que si, tú la asesinaste)…no…no… ¡No! ¡Stella!... la última letra se alargó en un grito sin fin mientras el piso bajo sus pies se abría y él se hundía una vez más.

Rojo. A través de sus parpados detectaba luz y lo hacía ver el interior de sus cuencas en rojo, no quería abrir los ojos temeroso de lo que pudiera hallar. Afuera los pájaros cantaban al sol de la mañana ¿Dónde se hallaba que podía escuchar y percibir semejantes cosas? En su casa todo era silencio y penumbra siempre. Se movió incapaz ya de mantenerse a sí mismo en la ignorancia y se dio cuenta de que sentía todo el cuerpo pesado. Abrió los ojos y los dirigió un poco por debajo y vio el negro cabello de Stella rozándole la cara, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y tenía una de sus piernas sobre las suyas; él a su vez la apretaba contra si con un brazo por debajo de ella. Un matiz rojizo llamó su atención y levanto la cabeza de la almohada procurando no moverse mucho para no despertarla, con su mano libre hizo a un lado el cabello y vio con horror unos dedos marcados en torno a la garganta de Stella. Los recuerdos acudieron a cuentagotas a él. Stella se removió deslizando su mano por la piel de él y despertó también. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento que pareció eternizarse hasta que él dijo:

-Lo siento-

-Estamos a mano-

-¿Qué?-

Por respuesta ella se estiró por encima de él y tomó un espejo, lo puso frente a su cara y Samael vio que unas cicatrices blancas marcaban todo su cuello como si Frankestein hubiera reconstruido un monstruo uniendo fragmentos de piel. Así mismo ella dejo libre el brazo con que él la retenía y vio cicatrices ahí también, tanto de los dientes de la Bestia Blanca como las quemaduras provocadas por los shikis, estas últimas estaban también en el otro brazo.

-¿Cómo puedo estar vivo después de algo así?- preguntó tocándose la garganta

-Porque no fue real, pero tu mente lo hizo tan real que incluso tienes cicatrices y –enfatizo ella incorporándose un poco para verlo directamente a la cara- casi mueres de verdad-

-¿Y tú?-

-También. Mi amigo…el Hijo de la Noche nos trajo aquí y cuidó de nosotros hasta que me recupere lo suficiente para cuidarte y cuidarme, luego se fue, no le gusta permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar-

-Una ilusión…los espíritus garou te ayudaron-

-Si-

-¿Y qué pasó con Víctor?-

-Ahí- dijo ella señalando el tocador sobre el cual se hallaba un cráneo negro-

-Lo logramos-

-Otro poco y no, "Ellos" se han vuelto más fuertes, quizá la próxima vez ya no pueda traerte de regreso y tomen posesión total de tu cuerpo-

-Entonces ¿Ha llegado la hora?-

-Si: abriremos la Entrada-

"Celebrators de convertirse aparece en el misterio Sethian para convertir el plomo en oro a través de la gran obra de la alquimia" Therion

Stella Y Samael fueron a casa de este último a echar un vistazo a la habitación donde hace algunos años invocara la Entrada. Esta se encontraba en la parte alta, era el único cuarto ahí y originalmente lo utilizaba para guardar cosas que solo usaba de vez en vez, sin embargo se deshizo de todas ellas cuando decidió utilizar la habitación para su invocación. Al entrar y prender la luz sintieron la atmósfera enrarecida que gobernaba el sitio, una capa de mugre roñosa cubría el piso como una alfombra y en las paredes aún se hallaban trazados los símbolos empleados en el ritual, un poco gastados y descascarillados por el inevitable paso del tiempo. Stella miro las cuatro paredes con curiosidad hasta que dio con la que ocultaba la Entrada aunque a simple vista no se veía, al igual que el pentagrama trazado en el edificio de su familia, la Entrada solo era visible para los que caminan del Lado Oscuro de la Luna. El pequeño rectángulo conservaba los sellos protectores en sus ángulos y el sello de contención que parecía un tanto desgastado, tenía pequeños agujeros con los bordes quemados, empero resistía la fuerza de la energía que pugnaba por salir desde el otro extremo. Stella se inclinó y acerco su mano casi hasta tocar la superficie de la puertecita, por un segundo la Entrada fue visible y lo hubiera sido para cualquiera que estuviera presente, afortunadamente solo estaban ellos. Sintió fluir una gran cantidad de energías encontradas del otro lado, cerró los ojos y vagamente su percepción capto al Bien y el Mal, el Mal era mucho más potente pero no opacaba del todo al Bien.

-Tenemos que hacer esto bien a la primera- dijo Stella poniéndose de pie- el sello que le pusiste ya no va a resistir un tiempo muy largo, ni tú tampoco. Parece que tu sello no funciono para cerrarla por completo, la dejaste entreabierta, por así decirlo, lo que fue una fortuna considerando que si la hubieses cerrado ya no podríamos dar con el plano de donde provienen "Ellos"-

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Cómo piensas regresarlos?-

-¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo tú?-

-No tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo, ni la tengo hoy, solo te estoy siguiendo la corriente, confiando en que sabes lo que haces-

-Bueno, después de que la Entrada este abierta voy a exorcizarlos-

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?-

-Nunca lo he hecho, solo tengo la teoría… ¿Hace cuantos años que la abriste?-

-Hace diez años. Y antes de que preguntes o digas algo, te diré que al principio "Ellos" no tomaban posesión de mi cuerpo, solo estaban ahí encerrados, fue hasta un año después o algo así que lo hicieron por vez primera con resultados desastrosos. A partir de ahí empezaron a tomar mi voluntad cada vez con más frecuencia-

-Con razón el sello esta en esas condiciones-

-¿Cuándo lo vamos a hacer, cuando la vamos a abrir?-

-No hay mejor tiempo que el presente. Vayamos a comprar unas cosas para arreglar este lugar y limpiarlo, necesito una atmósfera lo más libre posible, volver a trazar los signos viejos y algunos nuevos, crear sellos y prepararnos nosotros física y mentalmente-

-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacerlo-

-Créelo. Sin un poco de fe esto va a fracasar-

Así ambos salieron de compras y regresaron cuando la tarde ya estaba avanzada pero el sol aún no se ponía, limpiaron la habitación hasta que el marcado olor a encierro se despejó, aunque persistía un tufo indefinido que no pudieron erradicar y que creían provenía de la Entrada. Luego volvieron a trazar los signos con pintura y Stella agregó algunos canjis cuyo significado no le aclaro a Samael, los pergaminos con sellos también eran canjis más elaborados que los trazados en las paredes y por último colgó un gran atrapa sueños en la puerta cerrada y otro más pequeño en la ventana sin cortina. Posteriormente repartieron por toda la habitación muchas velas que serían la única iluminación durante el ritual, algunas que eran muy grandes estaban sobre soportes de metal que Stella había traído, además de trazarles en la parafina palabras en latín y griego. Frente al marco que señalaba la Entrada pusieron el cuarzo y el cráneo negros. La noche se aproximaba cuando por fin la habitación estuvo alistada; ellos limpios y vestidos con túnicas blancas: era hora del ritual.

-Antes de empezar- dijo Samael- puedo preguntar ¿Por qué túnicas blancas? Cuando hice el ritual iba desnudo y con símbolos pintados en el cuerpo-

-La Entrada ya está abierta, solo vamos a quitar el sello y a contener cualquier otra fuerza que quiera pasar a nuestro lado, sacar a tus huéspedes, meterlos en su lugar y cerrar bien la Entrada, no es necesario hacer exactamente lo que tú hiciste-

-Lo dices fácil-

-No lo será. Pero basta de charla, es hora. Comenzaras tú recitando el mantra para abrir la Entrada pues destruirá el sello debilitado y luego yo haré mi parte. Cuando trate de exorcizarlos puede que sientas dolor, no estoy segura…has pasado mucho tiempo unido a "Ellos"-

-Adelante. Tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario-

-Bien. Empieza-

Samael se colocó frente a la Entrada y Stella directamente detrás de él. Con sus manos volvió a formar el signo final y abrió la boca para pronunciar el mantra respirando muy hondo y con una enorme duda pesándole en el alma.

\- Cordis noctis Semper variabilis rex io in angaria et virtutis mali discípulo orbe malleficarum- repitió una y otra vez Samael ante la luz vacilante de las velas, la Entrada se iluminó y la energía almacenada en el cuarzo fue consumida, el sello ardió hasta sólo ser cenizas y de golpe la Entrada se abrió una vez más.

Nuevamente un viento caliente y sofocante les azoto la cara y el cuerpo, las velas oscilaron y algunas se apagaron dejándolos en una penumbra más cargada hacia la oscuridad apenas partida por la malsana luz que emergía de la Entrada. Stella puso sus manos unidas frente al rostro murmurando su propio mantra, el cráneo negro empezó a arder en medio de una flama azul consumiéndose, las cenizas resultantes se elevaban en una espiral que los rodeaba a ambos. Lentamente Stella separó una de sus manos señalando la Entrada y parte de esas cenizas se dirigieron al lugar señalado formando una especie de telaraña frente a ella, al instante la luz se hizo menos intensa y el calor menos acuciado, el viento también disminuyó su intensidad aunque todavía hacia flamear sus ropas y el cabello de ella. Entonces Stella coloco sus manos en la espalda de Samael y este se quedó del todo quieto, aunque dentro suyo algo se removía; ella pronunciaba palabras que él no conocía pero podía reconocer la cadencia de una súplica a alguna deidad en la que él no creía y a la vez la férrea fuerza de una invocación mezclada con órdenes dirigidas seguramente a los que estaban dentro de él. Las palmas de Stella brillaban y las cenizas aceleraron su girar en espiral en torno a ambos, con potente voz pronuncio repentinamente las Siete Silabas de Poder: con cada silaba pronunciada el dolor dentro de Samael rebasaba un nuevo umbral, pero él luchaba por mantenerse quieto. Con la última silaba las cenizas rodearon solo a Samael y una nube oscura se formó delante de él, esta se agitaba como si tuviera voluntad propia y unos murmullos surgían de ella y que sonaban como maldiciones, un delgado hilo ceniciento aún conectaba a Samael con la nube. Dentro de sí mismo Samael perdía las fuerzas y la poca fe que tenía, un pensamiento fugaz pero potente cruzo por su mente: "Esto es inútil". Todo pareció detenerse y sumirse en el silencio más absoluto y la fuerza desprendida de ese pensamiento floto en el aire como un perfume diabólico. Con violencia el movimiento se reanudo de golpe: Stella salió despedida contra la pared opuesta a la Entrada, tirando velas que se apagaron al instante, Samael sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo ardía en un fuego blanco y él gritaba presa de una tortura atroz, la nube frente a él lo envolvió y su cuerpo pareció disolverse hasta confundirse con la materia de esa nube y perder su forma humana, la Entrada comenzó a absorber esa materia y cuando toda estuvo dentro con una explosión se cerró de golpe y todo quedó sumido en el silencio y la oscuridad. Stella se levantó y prendió la luz, la pared estaba vacía, ya no quedaba rastro de la Entrada pero tampoco de Samael: todo su ser fue exorcizado al otro lado por su conexión con "Ellos", sus almas estaban irremediablemente unidas por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

-Samael- murmuro con tristeza y culpabilidad Stella

"Tratar de encontrar (la tentación) que tenga que levantarse detrás de él (la tentación) poner su moneda de diez centavos en la ranura caliente (la tentación), pero es un millón a un tiro ..." horquilla de la inmundicia

Durante tres días Stella había vagado de un lugar a otro buscando el sitio apropiado para lo que quería hacer, aunque en opinión de algunos era suicidio lo que pretendía y no solo eso, si no también ingresar a un lugar del que realmente no se sabía nada: Anhuwin; y por lo tanto su alma podría perderse para siempre sin regresar a la Energía Vital. Pero a Stella no le importaba eso. Quería hallar a Samael y traerlo de vuelta a ser posible o… no sabía que más podía pasar, sin embargo afrontaría lo que fuera porque ella era culpable de que la Entrada se lo hubiera llevado y quien sabe que estaría sufriendo ahora mismo.

Stella continuo caminando bajo la lluvia y llego a las rejas de un cementerio, de reojo miró las tumbas, los mausoleos y los monumentos de piedra o mármol y luego puso su atención en la entrada al camposanto, ahí la estaba esperando alguien.

-Hola- dijo Stella al hombre vestido de traje negro- ¿Estás listo?-

-Realmente no. Pero imagino que nada de lo que te dije o diga ahora te disuadirá de tu propósito ¿No?- dijo el Hijo de la Noche

-No. Pero te agradezco que me ayudaras cuando nos enfrentamos al Illúdere y lo que vas a hacer ahora-

-Suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo-

-Solo cubro todas las posibilidades, no sé qué va a pasar-

-Dime que no lo haces por ese Maldito-

-¿Sabes una cosa? Hubo tiempos en los que muchos me dijeron lo mismo de ti-

-Ah- suspiro el Hijo de la Noche- entonces supongo que está bien, después de todo es tu vida, tu alma y tú sabrás que haces…pero si las cosas no salen como planeas…te voy a extrañar, solo un loco comprende a otro loco-

-Gracias, yo también te voy a extrañar…quizás nos encontremos en otra vida-

-Quizá-

-¿Vamos?-

-Si no hay más remedio-

Ambos entraron en el cementerio y se alejaron por las pequeñas callecillas flanqueadas de tumbas, alumbrados por los truenos y bañados en lluvia fría.

"Tienes que hacerme una oferta que no puede ser ignorada ...". Cradle of Filth

Stella y su acompañante llegaron a un mausoleo un tanto derruido y con aire de abandono, sus puertas de vidrio emplomado y adornado con grabados estaban abiertas, como si los invitara a pasar a descansar por la eternidad. Ambos entraron al recinto helado que, aparentemente, estaba vacío, pues no se veía nada en sus cuatro paredes; sin embargo en el suelo había un agujero abierto y dentro de el estaban los ataúdes en sus criptas. Las inscripciones en estas ya ni podían leerse de lo gastadas que estaban, el agua de la lluvia se escurría por debajo de la puerta y llenaba aquel agujero casi hasta la altura de una persona de estatura media. Una peste a descomposición subía desde ahí, cuatro velas negras adornaban las esquinas del recinto y eran la fuente de toda luz además de los intermitentes truenos de afuera que resquebrajaban el cielo y serian la música de fondo para la transición de Stella de este plano al inframundo que servía de encrucijada a innumerables planos, ahí los espíritus vagaban sin propósito o destino alguno, totalmente inconscientes de lo que fueron alguna vez. Cualquiera que ingresara en los territorios inhóspitos de Anhuwin corría el riesgo de perderse por siempre en sus profundidades grises donde el paisaje jamás cambiaba por mucho que se caminara en cualquier dirección, la única forma de salir era permanecer consciente de uno mismo, pero entre más se pasaba el tiempo en Anhuwin más posibilidades había de olvidarlo todo. En esa tierra de nadie no había dioses ni diosas ni ninguna clase de fuerza superior que pudiera ayudar a los que ahí se encontraban, solo se contaba con la propia voluntad. Así mismo los fantasmas que ahí vagan pueden resultar peligrosos para los recién llegados ya sea porque frustrados por no poder rememorar nada se tornan violentos o porque confunden a los viajeros para volverlos igual de infelices y extraviados que ellos.

Sin mediar ya palabra alguna Stella se sienta en el suelo y mete las piernas en el agujero del suelo marmóreo, mira una última vez al Hijo de la Noche y se deja caer en el agua turbia que hay abajo. Cuando el chapoteo ha cesado y Stella permanece sumergida en el medio de transición, el Hijo de la Noche saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja y se corta las venas de la muñeca izquierda mientras murmura un hechizo, su sangre escurre dentro del agujero y se mezcla con el agua. Afuera el viento arrecia como si quisiera barrer las ciudades de la faz de la Tierra, un rayo ruge en las alturas y se precipita sobre la cripta bañando todo en su fulgor azul-blanquecino. Dentro del agua Stella apenas puede ver nada, el agua hace que sus ojos ardan y los aprieta un momento escuchando apenas el lejano murmullo de su acompañante… cuando los vuelve a abrir frente a ella se encuentra una criatura contrahecha de sonrisa malévola que la mira con avidez. Ella ni siquiera se sorprende, ya lo esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dice la voz gorgoteante y mental del ser

-Ir a Anhuwin- contesta Stella

-Tienes que hacerme una oferta que no pueda ignorar-

-Te doy mi espíritu-

-¡Ah! Muy tentador… ¿Comprendes que si me lo das puedo invocarte en cualquier era del tiempo y cualquier sitio de los planos para servir a mis planes que no necesariamente te tienen que gustar?-

-Yo sé que tú eres neutral Yuurei y que si me llamas por algo importante será-

-Así que no te da miedo. Por eso me agradas- Stella sonríe- Es un trato- dice Yuurei y le da la mano a Stella

Casi instantáneamente el agua hierve y Stella siente que una fuerza la jala al fondo de la cripta, más y más…no puede ser, la cripta no es tan profunda y sin embargo cae y cae como si nunca fuera a terminar de caer, percibe en borrones las formas a su alrededor pero se le irritan tanto los ojos que los cierra; inciertas sensaciones de que la tocan le corren por todo el cuerpo hasta que regresa el tacto líquido del agua, entonces Stella abre otra vez los ojos y mira a través de unas aguas pálidas y grises. Bracea hacia dónde una luz parece indicar que esta la superficie y rompe la faceta del agua jalando aire, se queda ahí por unos segundos recuperándose de la transición y mirando en torno suyo hasta que distingue no muy lejos la costa. Se dirige hacia ahí y encalla en una playa de arena incolora y tacto áspero, aquí y allá sobresalen afiladas piedras como trozos de huesos mellados de algún enorme cadáver enterrado ahí. Stella camina adentrándose en ese territorio hostil y su vista mira un paisaje desolador de árboles muertos y tierra agrietada y sedienta hasta donde la mirada puede llegar, no hay ondulaciones ni accidentes en aquel terreno plano, como si estuviera diseñado para quebrantar la voluntad de lo aburrido que resulta el espectáculo. Stella solo se demora unos segundos y luego avanza con rapidez bajo un sol que no calienta y un cielo sin nubes en busca del paso que le permitirá llegar a Samael.

"Como uno solo camino una senda animal ¡Ruge! ¡Oh león! ¡Oh tigre! Mi hogar espiritual está al otro lado del brillante cielo…" Ali Project

Stella corría bajo su forma de loba, sentía que de ese modo avanzaba más rápido a pesar de que el paisaje continuaba siendo el mismo y aún a esa distancia se podía vislumbrar en la lejanía que dejaba tras de si la línea plateada del mar inexpresivo. El único cambio visible en el paisaje a simple vista era la calima que se desprendía del suelo resquebrajado y que hacía que la distancia se viera temblorosa. Stella jadeaba presa de una intensa sed y cansancio, pero no podía ni quería parar, el riesgo era demasiado grande; hasta ahora no se había topado con ningún espíritu errante pero más le valía mantener alta la guardia. Con las patas cansadas y escaldadas por el polvo que parecía meterse en cada poro de su cuerpo continuo golpeando el suelo impío hasta que en medio de la calima distinguió un punto negro que parecía acrecentarse conforme ella se acercaba; hasta que finalmente cuando ya estaba muy cerca se dio cuenta de que era un castillo ¿Cómo infiernos había llegado una construcción de ese tamaño a ese lugar? Con esa extensión debió de haberlo vislumbrado hacía mucho tiempo dado que el terreno no tenía elevaciones o vegetación que pudieran ocultarlo de la vista. Daba la impresión de que había crecido mientras ella se acercaba ¿O había aparecido de la nada? Se detuvo ante los enormes portones apenas emparejados para dar la apariencia de que estaban cerrados, empero basto que ella los empujara con una pata para que, con un chirrido hiriente, se abrieran de par en par.

Stella contempló entonces un amplio patio con los adoquines cuarteados y llenos de agujeros donde una fuente seca se desmoronaba como si llevara siglos ahí, algunas hojas muertas aun barrían el suelo cada vez que el viento caliente y abrazador soplaba, aunque los pocos árboles que se podían ver plantados en la tierra muerta ya no tenían ni una hoja; seguramente desde hacía mucho rato. Los ojos dorados de la loba cayeron entonces en unos objetos muy fuera de lugar en un castillo: juegos y juguetes infantiles. Extrañada Stella retomo su forma humana y se acercó a los juegos: había un columpio cuyas cadenas estaban muy oxidadas y cuando toco un eslabón este se deshizo como si estuviera hecho de arena, con un golpe metálico el resto de la cadena dio contra los adoquines. También había un sube y baja, un volantín y una pequeña resbaladilla ¿Es que quizá alguna vez ese castillo tuvo por lo menos a un niño albergado en sus muros? Los juguetes así mismo estaban en el mismo estado lamentable: un carrito sin ruedas, un muñeco roto y unas canicas partidas esperaban a que la tierra muerta terminara de tragárselas. Stella tomó entre sus manos un trenecito roto a la mitad y una efímera visión de un niño que jugaba con aquel objeto pasó por su mente e igual se fue. Stella se incorporó y subió la escalinata de la entrada en cuyos pasamanos se perfilaban los restos de unos jarrones que alguna vez sirvieron para tener flores; los escalones estaban quebrados en muchos lugares y dificultaban la ascensión. Alcanzó un pasillo de altas columnas que se perdían en un techo alto como el de una catedral, entre estas columnas se dejaban ver los restos de alfombras que cubrían antes el piso (¿Antes? ¿Pero antes de que?) Continúo su inspección del lugar con una certeza creciéndole en la mente. Sus pasos hacían eco en las paredes húmedas y gastadas por los años de abandono y corrupción; y la llevaron a un nuevo salón, volteo en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que había muchas puertas, algunas con cerraduras visibles y otras no, sin embargo algo le decía que lo que buscaba estaba arriba así que comenzó a buscar el modo de subir. Mientras buscaba a ambos lados del salón se encontraban cuadros con imágenes desdibujadas y marcos maltratados que colgaban de clavos enmohecidos, solo unos cuantos eran visibles con claridad. Casi al final se encontró con uno más de estos cuadros, lo que le llamaba la atención es que este no estaba gastado como los otros que daban la traza de que les habían derramado agua encima de manera que la pintura estaba corrida; este, en cambio, estaba muy claro y definido, las facciones de la que ahí se retrataba eran hermosas y transmitían paz…Stella sintió un poco de envidia, seguro que Samael amaba mucho a esa persona. Apartando la vista de aquel cuadro siguió adelante. Al fin dio con otra escalera menos destruida que la anterior y la siguió en su camino a la torre. Las ventanas de vidrios multicolores estaban rotas y dejaban entrar un viento frío y plagado de copos de nieve que se acumulaban en los antepechos y en el piso próximo a las ventanas (¿Afuera nevaba? ¿Qué no había corrido por un desierto?). Tras la escalinata hubo un breve pasillo sin ningún adorno (¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Buscaba algo? ¿A alguien?) Llegó a una escalinata en forma de caracol que la llevo a la puerta cerrada de la torre, la abrió y se halló a si misma en una estancia redonda sin ventanas e iluminada con antorchas, un espejo de cuerpo completo era todo el mobiliario (¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Era este su hogar?) Stella se estaba perdiendo dentro de Anhuwin y por momentos olvidaba aquello a lo que había venido, lo único que la ataba todavía era la sensación de que ya había llegado a donde tenía que llegar para dar el siguiente paso en su búsqueda. Se acercó al espejo y en lugar de ver su reflejo vio dos figuras que eran idénticas a Samael, estas la miraron con desprecio y salieron del espejo en una ráfaga de viento al tiempo que la puerta por la que ella había entrado volvía a abrirse. Stella volteo y no reconoció a Samael porque su mente estaba perdiéndose en aquel plano, a pesar de eso corrió y lo atrapó de la ropa antes de que la corriente creada por las figuras lo tirara escaleras abajo. Samael volvió a plantar bien los pies en la tierra y Stella se hizo para atrás hasta que choco con el espejo, el cual en lugar de romperse la atrapó encerrándola en su superficie lisa. Stella podía ver lo que pasaba en la habitación redonda: el Samael al otro lado miraba con indecisión el cuarto y entraba para echar un vistazo en el espejo. Frente a ella volvieron a aparecer las figuras que se parecían a él justo cuando Samael fijaba la vista en ellos. Las figuras se rieron y Samael esbozo una mueca de espanto, ella ignoraba que es lo que veía él, sin querer una sonrisa amarga afloró a sus labios aunque seguro que así como ella, él escuchaba sus risas. Harta gritó "¡Silencio!"; las figuras se callaron y Samael golpeo con los puños el espejo. Entonces las figuras se desaparecieron y Stella se precipitó en la negrura en medio del sonido de cristales rotos.

"Ascendente demonio del mar cumplirá la profecía, el hombre se sentirá la ira de la bestia cuando se libera Fenris el lobo, el Dragón abrir el ojo y revelar tanto: la verdad y la mentira ..." Therion

Un viento tibio soplaba en la cara de Stella y le quitaba el cabello del rostro, a cambio traía un olor a muerte y putrefacción que se le pegaba a la nariz sin piedad. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba y porque. Con desesperante lentitud los recuerdos fueron llegando hasta el momento de internarse en el vacío. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se hallaba en una cueva de piedras secas, rojizas y ásperas; a la luz que se filtraba por la entrada alcanzó a ver un desierto de arenas anaranjadas, el viento que se colaba en la cueva era una leve brisa en comparación con el vendaval que afuera aullaba azotando árboles muertos y rocas por igual. Levantaba tal cantidad de arena que parecía que el aire era de color rojo pálido, opacando por momentos el sol poniente a juzgar por la coloración de la luz, dándole al cuadro general un aura de irrealidad.

¿Dónde rayos se encontraba?

-Estas en el plano de Leteo y Scias- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?- inquirió sobresaltada

-Nosotros- respondió la voz al tiempo que se perfilaban en el aire polvoriento unas siluetas que asemejaban humanos, pero con una estatura mucho más elevada y una apariencia espigada con piernas y brazos muy largos- los que quedamos después de la Destrucción-

-¿Qué son ustedes? Perdón si suena grosero, pero se ven raros…es como si…- Stella se interrumpió cuando al tratar de tocarlos su mano pasó a través de ellos

-No tuviéramos cuerpo- completó la voz- permítenos componerlo un poco-

Ante la mirada atónita de Stella las siluetas adquirieron un poco más de solidez y pudo distinguir facciones, aunque no lo suficientemente definidas como para decir si eran hombres o mujeres y las voces tampoco ayudaban a hacer esta distinción.

-¿Son fantasmas?-

-Quizá de algún modo…si, creo que si. Somos los fantasmas de lo que fuimos alguna vez, ahora nos consumimos junto con nuestro mundo y lo único que nos hace ilusión es la muerte para poder descansar al fin. Pero tú eres diferente. Te encontramos afuera y te trajimos aquí, de otro modo habrías muerto…o al menos tu cuerpo lo hubiese hecho o peor: te hubiera encontrado Él-

-¿Él? ¿Y cómo es que si son fantasmas hablan con tanta claridad y están todos aquí reunidos al parecer conscientes de su situación?-

-Aquí las cosas son diferentes que en tu plano. Hace tiempo fuimos una gran civilización pero degeneramos y destruimos nuestro planeta, no sin antes avanzar tanto en cultivar nuestro intelecto que hallamos la manera de ser puro espíritu y dejar atrás las molestias que un cuerpo representa. No tener un cuerpo no nos salvó de encontrar también formas de matar a nuestros semejantes y lo que ves ahora es el resultado de nuestras continuas guerras. Hoy solo quedamos nosotros de lo que tú denominarías "Buenos" y allá afuera están los "Malos" o eso creemos, quizá Él ya los ha devorado- Stella hizo un mohín de impaciencia ante la nueva mención de Él y el que le hablaba agregó- perdón, Él es una criatura aterradora, tiene un cuerpo y una fuerza imparable y la capacidad de consumir a otros espíritus, llegó hace unos días. No estamos seguros pero creemos que dos o más espíritus se combinaron para crearlo aunque su cuerpo no sabemos de dónde salió-

-¿No tiene nombre?-

-Leteo y Scias…Samael…-

-No puede ser- susurró ella

-Son los nombres que capto de tu mente y tus sospechas; tú estás aquí por su causa ¿No?-

-Si. He venido a salvar a Samael-

-Ya no tiene salvación. Cuando dos o más espíritus pasan demasiado tiempo juntos tienden a mezclarse tarde o temprano hasta formar un solo espíritu, indisoluble-

-Aun así tengo que intentarlo- y Stella salió de la cueva sin agregar nada más

Stella se adentró en la tormenta de arena, que afortunadamente no duró demasiado pues le impedía ver por dónde iba o encontrar a Samael. Después de todo su treta había funcionado y a través de Anhuwin logró hacer contacto con él. Levantó la vista al cielo y luego en torno a ella, observando el desolador paisaje que parecía sacado de alguna mala película futurista: la tierra ardía, desde sus cimientos hasta la más alta montaña, el viento soplaba caliente levantando cenizas por doquier como si desmenuzaran papel. En el cielo brilla un hirviente sol rojizo, el cual derramaba su potente luz entre las ruinas de lo que fue; los arboles totalmente secos señalaban hacia el cielo como millones de dedos cadavéricos. Todo yace corrompido. El agua corre negra por el agrietado suelo dejando una peste nauseabunda a su paso, ninguna forma de vida se mueve ya… Algunas nubes tormentosas se arremolinan en el cielo, atronadores rayos las surcan en un color violáceo y amenazador, empero el sol poniente y bermejo aún es visible por el otro extremo del cielo; las nubes agonizantes llegan por encima de Stella y comienza a caer la lluvia amarillenta sobre el mundo carcomido…En medio de todo esto ella camina en busca de Samael, desafortunadamente parece que ya no hay salida alguna y solo queda componer esto lo mejor posible…

De improviso una sombra la cubre y ella levanta la vista tan solo para ver una forma carmesí caerle encima, moviéndose con rapidez la esquiva y al mirar de nuevo se encuentra frente a una forma humanoide que sin embargo tiene la piel de un encendido color escarlata y parece brillar como si fuera dura y lisa, de su espalda surgen dos enormes alas escamosas semejantes a las de un murciélago. Stella fija la vista en el rostro donde aún se pueden adivinar rasgos humanos, donde aún sobreviven algunas facciones de Samael.

-Samael- murmura Stella

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!- truena la risa de aquel monstruo con voz destemplada que recuerda al mismo tiempo el tono burlón de Leteo y la calmada cadencia de Samael, pero la predominante es la de Scias- me recuerdas a esa estúpida que matamos hace tanto, ella también lo trató de llamar pero fue inútil. Nos has seguido hasta aquí solo para correr la misma suerte, nos devolviste a nuestro decadente mundo pero nos vengaremos, además tu amiguito ahora nos ayuda y si absorbemos suficientes espíritus lograremos escapar otra vez de aquí-

"-Stella-"surgió de repente su nombre en otra voz muy distinta

-¿Samael?-pronunció en voz alta

-Ya te dijimos que él no te escucha ya más- porfió el ente sin haber escuchado lo mismo que Stella, quien se dio cuenta que la voz resonaba dentro de si

"-Si, soy yo. Nunca creí que me seguirías hasta aquí-"

"-Pues ya ves, no te libraras tan fácil de mi-"le contestó mentalmente

"-Ya casi me he perdido por completo, estaba a punto de dejarme "ir" cuando escuche el sonido de tu voz. Ya no hay forma de salvarme, no debiste venir-"

"-A mí nadie me da órdenes y si estoy aquí es porque así lo quiero-"

"-Pero no puedes hacer nada-"

"-Claro que puedo y lo haré-"

Stella corta la comunicación para concentrarse en la batalla final.

Pensando en que es la última vez, se transforma en la Bestia Blanca para enfrentarse a este ente que bien podría ser juzgado en su mundo como un demonio o en la Bestia del infierno.

Y como tal será tratado pues ya no hay más senda que seguir que esta.

"Todo se ha roto en pedazos como si de cristal fuera, estoy reuniendo los fragmentos de la memoria, realizamos cosas importantes aunque sabemos que las perderemos…"

Stella erguida en sus dos metros de estatura contemplaba a la Bestia Carmesí delante de ella, midiéndola, tratando de encontrar un punto débil para atacar pues su piel parecía dura; quizá si le atacaba se encontraría que tenía el tacto de una armadura y en ese caso ¿Qué haría? ¿Sus garras y colmillos serían suficientes? A su vez lo que quedaba de Samael la contemplaba al otro extremo de la línea imaginaria que los dividía, como si se encontraran en un coliseo a punto de luchar por su vida, pero Stella sabía que no peleaba por su vida si no por su muerte. La Bestia Carmesí entrecerró los ojos y se lanzó sobre Stella de un poderoso salto que impulso sus alas hacia atrás dejando libre todo el frente, extendió las garras tratando de aferrar la carne de su enemiga. Stella ni siquiera parpadeo al verlo aproximarse a velocidad de vértigo, si no que lo recibió con sus garras. El choque de ambos provoco una oleada de arena anaranjada a pesar de que la lluvia ácida lo humedecía todo, los truenos aún gritaban en las alturas y sobresalían de las nubes púrpuras como serpientes marinas en un mar agitado; la Bestia Carmesí era más alta que Stella así que la agarraba por los hombros tratando de aprisionar sus brazos para que no pudiera moverse, en cambio Stella tenia envueltos en sus enormes zarpas los brazos del ente y los arañaba sin resultados aparentes. Permanecieron en aquella pugna durante unos minutos sin que ninguno de los cediera terreno, repentinamente Stella sintió que algo crujía en su hombro derecho al tiempo que las garras de su mano izquierda perforaban la piel coriácea de la Bestia permitiendo que una sangre negra escurriera al suelo entre ambos. A la vez saltaron hacia atrás alejándose del otro, Stella se llevó una mano al hombro lastimado que palpitaba con sordidez, mientras que la Bestia miraba los agujeros que dejo en su piel, no era indestructible después de todo.

Stella atacó primero esta vez, corriendo a cuatro patas alcanzó rápidamente a su oponente y dio un intenso salto que derribó a la Bestia de espaldas, al caer una de sus alas quedo debajo del peso de ambos y crujió de manera muy audible y un par de huesos sobresalieron de la membrana correosa, más sangre negruzca escurrió a la arena. La Bestia Carmesí le propinó a la Bestia Blanca un potente empellón que la arrojo a varios metros de distancia hasta que un árbol muerto frenó un poco su trayectoria, sin embargo llevaba tanta fuerza que partió el tronco putrefacto, Stella se puso trabajosamente de pie, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el regusto metálico de su propia sangre lleno su boca. Antes de que se recuperara por completo La Bestia Carmesí volvió a cargar contra ella, esta vez sus uñas había crecido hasta alcanzar la proporción de dagas y las blandió una y otra vez en su contra abriendo surcos en el piso tan solo con las ráfagas de viento que se arremolinaban cada vez que las agitaba; Stella las esquivaba una y otra vez hasta que finalmente no fue lo suficientemente rápida y trastabillo en la arena traicionera. La Bestia Carmesí emitió su enervante risa en tanto Stella yacía en el piso boqueando por la falta de aire, se miró el costado donde las garras de su oponente la habían herido, el pelo se abría en líneas paralelas dejando ver la carne sanguinolenta de abajo, algunas gotas rojizas permanecían tan adheridas a su pelambre que en algunos lugares tenia apelmazada aquella arena haciendo que su pelo se viera amarillento. Tenía que recurrir a todos los medios a su alcance, aunque eso significara consumir la vida que le quedaba en una llamarada tan breve como una estrella fugaz; aunque bien mirado no importaba ya, hoy su único objetivo era liberar a Samael.

Stella se puso otra vez de pie y la Bestia Carmesí la miro con sorna, el sol terminó de ponerse en aquel plano en agonía absoluta y las nubes finalmente cubrieron todo el firmamento contorsionándose sinuosamente unas sobre otras mientras dejaban caer su lastimosa lluvia contaminada y los relámpagos plagaban sus lomas y valles que de repente se formaban entre ellas, iluminando a fragmentos el impredecible dosel nuboso. Stella levantó la vista hacia este paisaje irreal y profirió un prolongado y potente aullido invocando todos los poderes que le quedaban. La silueta de Stella refulgió de color plata cuando una magnifica aura la rodeo cuando aún aullaba, de esa aura se desprendieron tres formas grandes bajo la apariencia de cuervos níveos que se abalanzaron en contra de la Bestia Carmesí hollando su piel con sus picos luminosos. El aullido se apagó poco a poco, aunque algunas hilachas del sonido parecían flotar aun haciendo eco entre la arena y el techo de nubes, Stella se quedó de pie observando con ojos cansados como sus cuervos picoteaban a la Bestia Carmesí, las piernas le temblaban casi incontrolablemente, el viento sopló y a pesar del calor que este traía sintió frío. Se puso en cuclillas procurando dominarse…todavía no era hora de descansar…pronto…muy pronto. Un graznido ahogado la obligo a levantar la cara y vio como la Bestia Carmesí atrapaba a uno de los cuervos zarandeándolo, el aire sin calma se llenó con plumas de luz que se deshacían antes de tocar el piso hasta que el cuervo se disipó en el aire como la luz de una vela que se apaga de un soplido. Los cuervos que quedaban arremetieron con más énfasis en contra de su enemigo rasgando sus alas con sus uñas y picando cualquier pedacito de piel a su alcance; finalmente uno de ellos alcanzó un ojo de la Bestia y se lo vació, el bramido que surgió de su garganta lo lleno todo como si atravesara cada molécula de aquel plano incluyendo a Stella. Desesperado alcanzo a ambos cuervos con sus enormes garras y emitiendo energía negativa a oleadas estos ardieron en medio de unas llamas negras consumiéndose lentamente, Stella sintió en su fuero interno que algo se moría dejando tras de si un gran hueco en su alma. Con un último estertor de desconsuelo los cuervos de luz se desvanecieron dejando a Stella sola frente a la Bestia; sin embargo esta estaba en muy malas condiciones con las alas destrozadas que apenas si podía mover, la refulgente piel roja estaba plagada de picotazos y araños que rezumaban sangre negruzca. Con una mueca feroz se lanzó otra vez en pos de Stella, quien no se mueve para esquivar el golpe si no que lo recibe en toda su magnitud, la Bestia la impulsa de modo que sus pies dejan un profundo rastro en la arena hasta que la estrella contra unas rocas melladas. La Bestia se aleja de ella de un salto y Stella apenas si puede tenerse en pie, con la desaparición de los cuervos su vida se consume rápidamente, ya es hora de acabar con esto. Observa a la Bestia Carmesí de arriba abajo y descubre en su cuello unas líneas que le traen un fugaz recuerdo, tratando de mantenerse consciente cierra un segundo los ojos y en su mente resuena algo junto con el rostro de Samael "¿Cómo puedo estar vivo después de algo así?". Retira las cortinas de sus parpados de los ojos y asume su posición para la caída del telón.

Con un último esfuerzo Stella cambia su forma otra vez y se vuelve una loba completamente, al menos si ha de morir será bajo esta apariencia, vivió lo mejor que pudo y en la medida de lo posible trató de componer sus errores, deseaba que su familia pudiera seguir adelante sin su protección continua aunque el pentagrama seguiría ahí siempre. Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Lyra y en silencio le agradeció de nuevo por todo lo que le dio ya que ignoraba si la volvería a ver bajo cualquier otra forma, tal vez se quedaría atrapada en ese plano que ya no seguiría en pie por mucho tiempo, podía percibirlo en el vibrar de la tierra y el rugido del cielo; miró a la Bestia Carmesí tratando de vislumbrar a Samael ahí dentro y tuvo conocimiento de que estaba a punto de desaparecer. Se lanzó a la carga sin dar ninguna señal de advertencia, veloz como una jabalina, pero su ataque se ve frenado cuando la Bestia agita las alas frente a él para mantenerla alejada. Entonces la criatura blanca encaja sus garras y colmillos en el ala del ente escarlata haciéndolo rugir de dolor. La sangre negruzca escurrió entre las armas marfileñas y naturales de la criatura blanquecina dejándole el sabor conocido de Samael y a la vez diferente. Stella tragó un poco de aquella sangre y casi al momento boqueo sintiendo correr esa sangre venenosa en su interior. Con una terrible arcada vomito sangre, presa de un dolor atroz cayó al suelo terroso levantando una nubecilla de cenizas que se quedaron flotando en el aire a su alrededor. La vista se le empañaba y la vida amenazaba con escapársele, miro al ente escarlata con odio…de improviso un latigazo de dolor la hizo encogerse en si misma y aullarle a la bendita tierra…el dolor era demasiado espantoso…insoportable…la Bestia Carmesí se acercó despacio regodeándose en su victoria, Stella tenía los ojos cerrados y violentos temblores agitaban todo su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa triunfal la Bestia se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dejarla ahí en lenta agonía, sabía que su sangre cesaría una a una las funciones de su cuerpo produciéndole mucho dolor hasta que finalmente la dejaría caer en las tinieblas perpetuas. Entonces Stella se levantó de golpe con un gruñido cruel y la Bestia se dio la vuelta, Stella saltó y sus mandíbulas se cerraron en la garganta de su enemigo sin que esta pudiera hacer nada, tomada totalmente por sorpresa cuando ya se creía a salvo. La sangre negra se esparció en una gran salpicadura cuando la cabeza de la Bestia calló cercenada por completo, el cuerpo permaneció un segundo en pie para luego derrumbarse derramando el resto de aquella putrefacción interna en la arena caliente.

Todo había concluido.

Bueno…quizá no todo.

"Nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo hasta que estés seguro de que está muerto" pensó Stella dejándose caer abatida por completo en la húmeda y caliente arena resollando penosamente aunque sabía que no le sobreviviría a la Bestia mucho tiempo; ya fuera porque su cuerpo estaba muriendo o porque aquel plano implosionaria de un momento a otro. Al menos los espíritus buenos que quedaban tendrían la posibilidad de una redención y no serían devorados por "Él". Una leve sonrisa afloro a sus labios mientras recuperaba su forma humana con un último jadeo lastimero. La tierra vibraba con más violencia, la lluvia había cesado y en la distancia se oían unos crujidos estrepitosos que nada tenían que ver con los rayos allá arriba, pronto acabaría… Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su vida iba a terminar como estaba a punto de suceder, primero se habría carcajeado de ese alguien, y luego le hubiera vuelto loco de terror con el Cambio para enseguida destrozarlo con garras y dientes…que tontería pensar eso ahora…

-Tal vez sea una tontería pero tú eres así: tonta- dijo una voz y Stella abrió lentamente los ojos y una nueva sonrisa floreció en sus labios aunque por la comisura de estos se escapó un hilillo de sangre pues Samael estaba frente a ella- estoy en lo dicho, eres demasiado amable conmigo y no lo merezco-

-¡Ja! No me digas, ya te he dicho que lo hago porque quiero, si solo diera porque lo merecen no daría nada a nadie- dijo ella trabajosamente- ¿Has venido por mí?-

-Si, no podía dejar que te fueras sola, es un camino largo y oscuro; además mírate, eres un desastre, te dejo sola unos segundos y mira lo que pasa-

-Entonces no me dejes sola- en el cielo y la tierra se proyectó un resplandor rojo, el calor aumento considerablemente hasta hacer que con cada inspiración de Stella la garganta se le ampollara y los pulmones se calcinaran- Ya no puedo más- murmuro cerrando los ojos

-Vámonos- oyó decir a Samael y sintió que le tomaba de la mano- Gracias-

-¿De qué? Yo no hice nada-

El mundo brilló intensamente borrando cualquier otra cosa a su paso, Stella abrió brevemente los ojos y vio que Samael iba a su lado translucido al igual que ella. Entonces frente a ellos apareció Yuurei, Stella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza ante la muda pregunta.

-Por tu alma permitiré que reencarnen siempre en la misma época y plano…el resto es cuestión de ustedes, aunque quizá te pida algún favor- dijo el espíritu dándole la mano y Stella sonrió

"El mundo sin ti es como un rompecabezas roto, hay piezas eternamente perdidas e incompletas pues es imposible para nadie tomar tu lugar…"

El Hijo de la Noche estaba sentado sobre el techo multicolor de aquel Palacio para las Artes que tanto le gustaba por como refulgía en la noche con su blancura nacarada, desde ahí podía escuchar las más hermosas melodías creadas por los humanos, creaciones que a los de su especie les estaban vetadas porque habían perdido parte de su humanidad. Miró el cielo estrellado y la refulgente luna llena; su pensamiento viajo con velocidad hasta Stella y las decisiones que había tomado. Ya hacia un largo tiempo que la Cambiaformas había desaparecido de este plano, ignoraba si su cruzada terminó con éxito o en el más obtuso fracaso.

Desde los salones debajo de él se elevó una maravillosa música…kyrie…cerró los ojos pensando que extrañaba mucho a su único nexo con el mundo que él había dejado atrás hacia dos siglos. Repentinamente percibió que la atmósfera cambiaba, abrió los ojos y casi enseguida la boca por la sorpresa: ahí estaba Stella. Aunque se veía diferente, no era corpórea, si no un poco transparente, aun se adivinaban las estrellas a través de ella.

Sonreía.

Nunca la había visto sonreír de esa forma.

La imagen se desvaneció y él se quedó ahí pasmado, cuando la sorpresa dio paso a la aceptación calló en la cuenta de que ella había tenido éxito aunque hubiese muerto, pero seguro que estaba ya en otro lugar todo lo a salvo que la situación lo permitiera y lo más importante seguro que estaba con quien ella quería.

Muy a su pesar sonrió también y quien sabe…a lo mejor se volvían a encontrar.

"Pienso que incluso si no alcanzamos el sueño, no lo digas y mantente en la búsqueda de la luz que ilumina la oscuridad…"

Un bello lago azul brillaba al pie de unas gigantescas montañas, nevadas en sus escarpadas simas, en tanto en sus faldas refulgía un verde esmeralda; salpicado ese verde aquí y allá había manchas del color de las flores más variadas. En el firmamento una enorme luna llena y azulosa parecía asomarse detrás de esas cumbres, rodeada de miles de diamantes parpadeantes que eran las estrellas. Como la frágil cascarilla de una nuez un bote de remos flotaba en el lago no muy lejos de la orilla; dentro dos niños se sonreían el uno al otro.

La niña de sonrisa pícara le ofrecía una fruta al niño y este la mordía con cierta vergüenza, sin embargo también sonreía de manera un tanto burlona, después de morder la fruta metió rápidamente la mano en el agua y salpicó a la niña. Esta con cara de sorpresa por lo frío del agua y un destello de reto en los ojos abandonó la fruta y tomando agua con ambas manos mojó al niño travieso…sus risas resonaban por todo el lago.

-¡Ya basta Samael!- gritó la niña presa de risas convulsas- papá me va a regañar-

-¿Y qué?- dijo el niño con desparpajo- te encanta estar conmigo ¿No, Stella?-

Ambos volvieron a reír en medio de ese paisaje, lejos, muy lejos del lugar y el modo en que se conocieron. Sin recordar nada.

La ignorancia es la felicidad más perfecta.

"Lejos, muy lejos el pensamiento sin cesar

Me lleva a los días en que reíamos juntos los dos

Por favor, por favor detén el tiempo y graba tu silueta en mi pecho

Si pudiera, si pudiera lo daría todo por volver a ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro sólo una vez más"

FIN


End file.
